Creedless
by FlurryofStrife
Summary: My life is officially screwed. Not only have I been kidnapped by these scientists that want to examine the memories of my ancestor but I have no way to get out of here. I can only hope for the best and that I can get out of this mess.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Assassins Creed or any of the characters that are in the game. I only own my characters that I've created for this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The images of London's streets flash before my eyes; a large amount of people flood the streets wearing clothes that belong in a time long before mine. There were snide comments of how traitors always got what was coming to them, and when the hangman prepared the traitor everyone fell into silence. I glanced around, my heart racing with tension and nerves. The sight of those crosses made me feel awkward as I stood in the crowd, watching as the man looked pleadingly at me as the noose was placed over his head and adjusted to fit around his neck._

XXX

My eyes shoot open as I gasp for air; it was as though I had seen a nightmare and it was still after me. After a series of deep breaths I was back in the white room where the machine below me hummed slightly. I groan as my body refuses to move into a sitting position but I'm helped up by a scientist who stands by the machine.

"Seneca Chambers, you have to stop resisting," a deep voice tells me. In that tone I can hear a hint of anger as though I screwed something up.

I look at the owner of that voice and see a middle aged man, probably in his late 40s, early 50s; his blond hair is starting to gain gray streaks that make his age more apparent along with the wrinkles that burrowed into what I assume used to be an attractive face. His ocean blue eyes glance over me as I gain the balance needed to sit up by myself but they don't express the anger that his voice does. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not-"

"If you were sorry then you would start to cooperate with us," the director states. I can almost swear that he's angry at me.

What did these people expect me to do? They chose me to be the one to undergo the procedures for the Animus to give the Templars more information regarding the ancestry of their fellow Templars. They were searching for something; I'm guessing something important otherwise they wouldn't have tracked me down to my hometown in New York and forced me to come with them to London. The director, otherwise known as Edward Higgins didn't seem to understand why I was so nervous in this white room being watched by total strangers. All I was told by the bodyguards that escorted me here was they were part of an organization called the Order of the Knights Templar and they only wanted to get the information they needed.

Edward seemed to sense the tension that harbored in my feelings toward the situation and he sighs, "The quicker we get this over with the faster you're allowed to leave."

I hate this situation I'm in and my friends must be in a panic trying to figure out what happened to me… or at least that's what I hope my college friends are doing. If not I guess it can't be helped. There's that hope that maybe someone will notice me missing and they'll call for help. It's a false hope that anything can be done, I know that the Templar have power to influence particular fields of power; to even think for a second that anyone was coming to get me was stupid. I should know, I'm a part of Templar.

"Ms. Chambers if you would lie back down on the Animus we'll resume trying to get the system to adjust to your memories," the scientist next to me says. For a minute I have to think of why he was near me, and then it comes to me that he was the one who helped me sit up. I move away from him. I don't trust people touching me.

I glance from the scientist; his name is Cecil I think, and Edward. Both seem to stare me down in case I try to be stubborn. They seem to know what I'm about to do and it irritates me that I make my motives clear through my face and body language. Since they know I'll probably try to run I lie back down on the Animus.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Edward says kindly. There's no more anger in his voice but now I'm the one who's kind of ticked off.

My surroundings fade away as the Animus activates. I take a deep breath and watch as a screen appears in my vision. This would normally freak me out but seeing as though I've seen this screen for the past couple of days I can't help but grow used to it. It shows a DNA like strand going across the screen with what I presume to be memories of my ancestors.

"We're going to try something with the Animus and we want a response as to how it works," I can hear Cecil explain. "In order to view your ancestor's memories we need to make sure you're synchronized with the Animus. We will do this with a few control changes."

I wait for the training screen to appear; of course I've seen this too. Edward and Cecil have been trying to find a comfortable way for the Animus users to adapt to moving and the three dimensions that the Animus projects. Apparently they figured that setting the system up as though it was a game console was the best way to control your ancestor… this sounds like a video game now that I actually explain it to myself once more. The training screen appears and I see my ancestor stand before me.

I'm surprised to see a woman stand before me. She appears to be my age, maybe a little younger and this is accompanied by a body that is well suited for her. She is on the small side but she appears to move with grace as I moved her around. The dress she wears is flowing on her small frame and it is the color of the sky. Her light brown hair is tied in a braid that goes a little past her shoulders and her pale blue eyes are startlingly beautiful.

As I move her around I feel almost envious that she appears this pretty, but I hold back my envy and resume with the controls. So far everything moves smoothly, I'm able to move the character with no problems and what startles me is what Edward says.

"Yes we understand you can move, that isn't what we fixed. We want you to attack."

I stop moving her around and reply with uncertainty, "You… want me to attack? I thought the Templars were men!"

"That's a very sexist thing for you to say Ms. Chambers. According to the information we've gathered about your ancestor she was part of Templar and one of the more loyal members we've had. Of course this was in the late 15th century, no wonder why you thought otherwise."

I frown as I test out the controls where the young woman pulls out a sword and swings it around. There were other things I had to test as well including how to follow a person to even how to not be spotted by this targeted person. I sigh as I finish and the synchronizing is completed.

"How is everything?" Cecil asks somewhere in the distance.

"It's almost like I'm back at home playing my Xbox 360," I say almost sadly. That's one of the things I hate about being here, there's no Xbox 360 to play. "The controls work perfectly and it seems like I can control my ancestor's actions pretty well."

Edward and Cecil must be happy, knowing their Animus machine actually works, that someone like me can comprehend it and use it with ease. The screen disappears and I'm staring at the white ceiling once more.

"That will be all for now," Edward says in a calm tone. "We will continue this tomorrow and when we do you will experience your ancestor's past."

"Who exactly is this person anyways?"

Cecil raises an eyebrow, "You don't even know where your ancestor comes from or her name?"

"I've never been a fan of history," I reply slowly. It may come off as a lie but it's the honest truth. I always used to hate history in high school; I could never comprehend why events happened. I only thought of what could've been done to prevent them. Seeing as though those events had taken place I could only take notes and hope to whatever higher force was out there that I would pass the next history test with ease. Even when it came to family history I didn't question where I came from or where my ancestors came from, all that mattered was that I existed.

Cecil sighs as he lifts a clipboard that was on a nearby table and he scans the paper before him. He glances at me and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Her name is Anwen Chamberlain and she was born on December 15, 1471. She passed away in 1524 due to unknown reasons. Her father and mother were part of Templar and enlisted Anwen when she was thirteen. She married a man by the name of Archelous. Of course, Anwen took Archelous' surname," Cecil explains.

As he speaks I watch his lips form the names and I hold up a hand, "Who the heck names their children Archelous and Anwen?"

"These are old names, you have to remember that," Edward replies.

I frown and cross my arms, "What else do I need to know?"

"That's really about it… in terms of what you need to know. If you have any other questions then we can answer them."

"Then why do you need me here? If you know so much about my ancestor then what am I doing here?" I question. My voice is starting to crackle with agitation and I take a deep breath now that I notice I'm getting frustrated. It wouldn't do me any good to get angry.

Edward has a response to my question but not the one that calms me down and reassures me that these people aren't madmen, "Let's just say that we're missing vital information that only your ancestor is capable of answering."

I know when not to be angry and even though logic dictates that nothing good will come out of it I feel the anger burning at my face. I move off the Animus and stand, watching as Edward walks toward an open door.

"Until tomorrow, good night," he says casually as the door closes.

I grit my teeth, almost ready to be completely paranoid and frustrated but a voice keeps me from reaching that point.

"If it makes you feel any better this information should be rather easy to retrieve and once we have it then you can leave," Cecil says.

I turn towards the scientist and sigh, "I understand that… but if you know so much about Anwen then why do I have to do this?"

"Are you questioning the Templars?"

The question stops me. I've never been the one to join a group, much less something like the Order of the Knights Templar; in fact the Templar has been the last thing in my mind. Why would I care what they were up to? It's like a club that you're signed up for but eventually forget about it, yet somehow you're still on the roster. Of course I was thirteen when I joined Templar, same age as Anwen.

That's the thing that bothered me, how much Anwen and I had in common based on the information; we had the same birthday, we joined Templar at the same age, and we even looked similar… the only difference was the eye color and how she carried herself. It made me feel paranoid to believe that I was taken to London against my will, that I had to give these Templar strangers a taste of my past then I would be allowed to leave. What did these people want so badly?

"Ms. Chambers, are you listening?"

I blink and see that Cecil is standing pretty close to me, observing me. I take a few steps away from him, "Back off," I snap.

"My apologies," he replies. "If I angered you before with that question forget I asked it."

I nod, "Sounds like a good idea. One more thing, Edward and you don't know a lot about Anwen do you?"

Cecil shrugged, "I only know what I told you. I'm not sure how much Edward knows."

It's all I need to know for the meantime; after all if I'm going to live in the life of Anwen Chamberlain then I may not want to know everything about her. I feel myself yawn and I realize only then how much the Animus has drained me of energy. I walk towards the same door I had to stare at for the past couple of days and open it almost silently.

"Good night," Cecil calls out from the middle of the room.

I turn and see him smile slightly at me. It creeps me out, I never trust people who do that sort of thing without any reason. I can't help but feel grateful for the smile; it puts me in a better mood than I was in just a few minutes ago.

"Night," I say quietly as I wave slightly and shut the door behind me.

Before me is a queen sized bed that has nothing but white sheets and a white comforter on it. Just like the large laboratory I was just in, this room is completely white, a sterile color that makes me feel like I'm in a hospital. And I hate hospitals. Yet I'm stuck here, and I might as well sleep on the bed since Cecil and Edward were so kind as to get me a bed for their… guest? I'm not even sure if I would call myself a guest in a place like this.

I walk a few feet towards the bed and fall onto it clumsily. I move the covers and hide underneath them as though if I hide then I'll be home. I feel my eyes sting at the idea of my friends and what they're doing. It isn't until those familiar eyes of my boyfriend come into mind and his voice speaks to me that I feel the tears slip down my face.

"_I love you; I'll see you tomorrow,"_ his voice tells me. As I clutch the blankets I realize that I may not see or hear from him for a long time. I may not see anyone again from this point on. I have to get out of here… but how?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd like to thank Gray Spectre Warden Boom and StrifeOkami for helping me with this chapter. I recommend reading their Mass Effect fanfics. They're amazing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't know when I finally stopped crying and actually fell asleep; all that I know is that morning came too quickly. The covers that still lay over my head, blocking out the sterile setting, weren't enough to block out the sound of someone knocking on the door. As the door opens I grip the blankets and try not to think too much about what the day has planned for me. I remember a time when mornings meant I would feel sick, too nervous to face the day ahead. Now I find myself in a similar situation. I don't want to be here, but no matter what I try to do to distract myself I see the Animus in my mind, beckoning for me to relive experiences that belonged to my ancestor.

"Ms. Chambers? It's time to wake up," I hear Cecil say quietly as he walks into the room. I don't bother peeking from the shelter the covers are providing, knowing I'll see a smile on his face.

"Go away," I state in a deadpan voice. I hope he hears the anger I'm struggling to keep bottled inside of me.

For a few seconds it's quiet again, but then I feel the blankets being ripped out of my grasp. The light blinds me and I forget my previous motive to keep my anger hidden. I sit up and glare at him with venom.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," Cecil replies to the glare. I frown as I see an equally tired face staring back at me. "You can't stay in here all day."

I feel like acting like a child and mocking his words back to him, yet the more mature side of my brain tells me not to; it might get me into more trouble. Even if I wanted to remain angry at Cecil I find that my anger is diminishing, mainly because of the look in his eyes. It's the look of someone who gave up on their dreams, that he was forced to be here like I was. I push that thought away and avert my attention away from the scientist before me; there really isn't a need for him to read my thoughts.

I stand up and sigh, "Good point. Say what exactly are you and the director looking for? Maybe if I knew then I could make this process go by quicker."

Cecil shakes his head, "I can't say. I'm sworn to secrecy. Even though you're a fellow Templar I'm still not permitted to tell," he explains as he studies me.

Thankfully my thoughts are hidden, my tiredness blocking all emotions of surprise from showing. I fall back into the memory that lingers in the back of my mind; the incident that led me on a search for a way to get closer to my mother. She believed in the Templar and devoted a majority of her life towards advancing the Order of the Knights Templar in any way she could. By the time I was born however her health had faded, leaving a frail, independent woman who was too stubborn to know when to quit. She grew so distant from the medication she had to take that I literally did everything I could to get her attention. When I joined Templar I was naïve and selfish, wanting only nothing but to keep my mom safe and to be as close to her as possible. However she never made it to see me turn fourteen. When I turned fifteen I ditched everything dealing with Templar. My passion for history disappeared along with my mom.

The main point that Cecil and Edward seemed to be missing was the time when I tossed out the teachings of Templar and all that came with the organization. It was as though I signed up for a school club, decided the club wasn't for me yet for some strange reason my name was still on the roster. They didn't seem to understand my motives for joining in the first place nor did they know that I wanted nothing to do with Templar.

They… don't know. They want answers… I want to leave…

A smile crosses my face as the idea implants itself in my mind, within the darkest crevasse it can find. It seems too simple to really be effective and I'm starting to wonder if Cecil or the director has caught onto the fact that I'm not a fan of Templar. If not… then I can turn this situation around so it can benefit me.

"Why are you smiling? A few seconds ago you were miserable," Cecil asks and interrupts my thoughts. The look on his face screams that he's shocked by my reaction.

"I'm thinking positively about this whole thing. I get to learn more about my ancestors, of a time I haven't ever really paid attention to," I explain, hoping to throw Cecil off my sudden realization. I know he's smarter than that and might question my happiness, but for some reason he never does. He smiles as well.

"Glad to see you're actually happy for once. I think this is the first time I've seen you happy since you came here three days ago."

I blink with surprise. Has it really been three days? Where were the frantic calls on my cellphone? Why hasn't my friends caught onto the fact that I've been kidnapped? They really must not care at all what happens to me… no wait. I trust them. They have to know by now that something is wrong. They just have to! Wait… I had a cellphone with me this whole time?

There are times when I'll have moments of sheer stupidity… this has proven to be one of those times. It seems strange that I still have my cellphone and no one bothered to take it away from me. Maybe they forgot or something… at the moment I don't care. I hold back the urge to reach into my pocket or start looking around the room frantically for my cellphone; I know that would instantly tip off Cecil. Instead I begin to walk out of the "guest" room.

"We can't keep the director waiting," I state as I glance at Cecil's curious face.

As I step out of the room I feel awkward; the sterile setting that occupied my room now occupies this room as well. It's a large laboratory scene with a large window that reveals the world outside, a place that I have never been to nor really care at the moment to know. Everything from the desk and chair that sits in front of the window to the Animus machine that is located in the middle of the room is white. The only thing that disrupts the room of white is what the director is wearing and the light blue glow of the Animus.

The director is wearing a black suit with a blue checkered tie hanging from his collar. He looks as if he's about to go to some place fancy but I know that is only a guise that he's taken particular interest in. If there is one thing I found out about Edward Higgins is that he loves suits with a fierce passion, something that oddly enough has earned some respect for me. There's just something about suits that make me think that whoever wears them must be a professional. It isn't until I hear Edward's voice that all respect instantly burrows out of sight.

"Well it's about time you woke up," the director coldly says.

I sigh; I really hate that voice. It's cruel and a sound I rather never hear again. I still can't believe I've listened to that kind of voice for this long. I bite my tongue to ensure I don't say anything stupid or offensive and walk to the Animus. I sit down and watch Cecil make his way towards the controls for the Animus.

The scientist's stone gray eyes glance at me and he gives me the okay to lie down. As I do so I start to feel nervous again. How long will I be here for? What are they looking for exactly? I guess there is only one way to find out and I can only hope they find it soon. The screen for the Animus appears before me and I watch as I enter Anwen Chamberlain's past.

XXX

I'm met with a blinding light when I first enter the memory; after my eyes adjust to the brightness I can see a large, extravagant room that appears almost like a ballroom. The scene of people dancing with their partners, of numerous colors of dresses flowing gracefully from one partner to another seems so harmonious. The music that lingers in the air is classical and very beautiful as the combined sound of violins, cellos, and a grand piano creates a song that would lift anyone's spirits. While there are many people ballroom dancing I can see a young lady in a sky blue dress sitting in a chair, waiting patiently for someone to approach. She must be Anwen Chamberlain.

Her chestnut hair is tied in a braid and her pale blue eyes watch everyone dancing quietly. She seems so out of place compared to the other women who seem stuck up and snobbish with her kind eyes and with how she's fidgeting out of nervousness. She averts her attention from the carefree dancers to her hands that are struggling to keep still in her lap; I can't help but wonder why her nervousness is so much like my own.

She isn't nervous for too long, not until a young man approaches her; his ink black hair is slightly longer than the other men's and his golden eyes seem fierce when they spot Anwen. As he approaches I can tell by Anwen's happy face that the man is Archelous.

Archelous walks over calmly with confident strides, but as he takes Anwen's hands gently I can see he's actually very careful around her as though she'll break if he isn't cautious. Anwen smiles and stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek; yep I think I understand where I got the shortness from.

"Anwen, why aren't you dancing with the others?" he asks as he glances at the dancers.

"I didn't come here to dance," she replies nervously, "You remember that someone invited us here and will be here at any moment."

Archelous nodded, "That's correct; however no one said you couldn't have a little fun."

As if on cue the song changes to yet another classical song but its more upbeat and Archelous leads Anwen to the dance floor. If I didn't know any better I would've sighed and not bothered watching the duo dance; Anwen seemed so awkward standing up that I knew this couldn't have ended well. As they started to dance however I realize that I shouldn't be so quick to judge; Anwen and Archelous are dancing with each other as though they are one person. Their movements are fluent and graceful and the other dancers soon join in, but nothing can compare to those two. For a while I'm mesmerized by their dance… at least until I see a gentleman approach them.

Instantly Archelous stops dancing at the sight of the man and Anwen glances and becomes nervous. The man approaching has long dark brown hair with equally dark brown eyes; he's wearing a strange hat with a cross design on it, and his outfit isn't like what the other gentlemen are wearing. He must be important or at least that's the impression I get when I see Archelous shake the man's hand with a guarded expression.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Archelous says in a confident tone.

"My name is Perkin Warbeck. Are you the lovely couple I invited here?"

Perkin Warbeck? That's a name I'm not familiar with at all but it has a nice ring to it. I knew I should've paid better attention to history class… or did we even learn about this in history? You know what? I'm just confusing myself trying to remember so I'll just stop thinking and pay attention to this scene.

Anwen curtsies and quietly introduces herself, her voice barely audible with the music playing in the background.

"Yes sir. My name is Anwen Chamberlain… and this is my husband Archelous Chamberlain."

Perkin Warbeck smiles and replies, "Well its very nice to meet you both."

There's something about how he finishes that statement that makes me feel like he wasn't addressing both of them but only one of them. Archelous glances at Anwen.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private? So we don't draw attention," Warbeck says as he observes the dancers. He begins to lead the way out of the ballroom; Archelous follows holding Anwen's hand the entire time. When the trio make it outside Archelous kisses Anwen on the cheek and whispers, "I'll be inside if you need anything okay?"

Anwen nods and watches as her husband makes his way back inside. That means Warbeck and Anwen are alone to speak. I can tell from Anwen's serious expression that the time to have fun has disappeared and has been replaced by a more pressing matter.

"I have heard many great things about you Anwen. You are one of the more successful members of Templar and I have a mission that needs to be fulfilled tonight," Perkin Warbeck explains, "I need a traitor of Templar to be eliminated."

"A traitor is here of all places?"

"I was shocked too when I heard about the man coming to such a lovely occasion. He means no good though, he is trying to give our secrets to the Assassins."

Anwen shivers as though the word Assassins is heartless and cruel; she seems to understand the pressing matter.

"I suppose no one is expecting a woman to take his life then," she states in an obedient tone.

Warbeck shakes his head and stares up at the sky, "Kill him by any means necessary."

Anwen glances at her dress and takes out a needle, it seems more like a hypodermic needle that is used with syringes and it's my turn to shiver. I have a feeling that the needle isn't there just for show, and she begins to walk away.

XXX

I blink out of confusion; did I just skip forward into the memory? That must be the case because the once calm dance floor is filled with people trying to get out; the soothing music is replaced with terrifying screams. I see Anwen as one of those people. She was probably the one who caused the hysteria that's come over the room. I catch Anwen glancing behind her at the one motionless body lying on the floor; the man couldn't have been any older than thirty and his eyes were wide with shock and appall.

Just from my perspective I couldn't tell if Anwen did anything but I try to forget the sight of that needle; I have a slightly… major fear of needles. If there's one thing I know for certain is that she probably used the needle to kill him but in a matter that would be overlooked, something Perkin Warbeck would've wanted from his trained killer. Looking at Anwen as she starts to whimper I can't really believe that she did that. It freaks me out that Anwen can be a killer and still act like she has a conscious.

Archelous rushes through the crowd towards Anwen and he holds her as she starts crying; maybe she didn't kill that guy… it's just a thought but she genuinely looks scared out of her mind at the moment. Archelous seems to be hiding his fear with his calm demeanor as he guides Anwen out of the building and onto the streets. He keeps stroking her hair and keeps whispering the same thing over and over again.

"It's okay… you didn't do anything. He just fell over… it'll be okay," he repeats to her as she starts sniffling.

Archelous watches her and sees Perkin Warbeck approach them, "Is she okay?" he asks as he sees Anwen rubbing her eyes.

"She'll be fine; she just got scared when the guy dropped dead in front of her."

I felt the urge to glare at Archelous rise as he said that; how can you tell your wife that it's okay he fell over then say in front of her that he was dead? Did he care that Anwen looked concerned when those words came out of his mouth? He probably didn't notice… probably for the better.

"Oh my, that sounds like a horrible experience. Would you like to talk about it?"

Anwen took a few deep breaths and began to shakily explain what happened.

"After our discussion I saw the man just standing by himself near the entrance and I saw how nervous he seemed. I put the responsibility onto myself to make him feel comfortable with his surroundings so I led him towards the dance floor. Suddenly he just dropped onto the floor. Then as people would usually say, hell broke loose."

Warbeck frowns at that explanation, "Archelous was it? Would you mind getting Anwen something to drink? That may calm her down."

Archelous glances at Anwen and nods. When he's out of sight Anwen sniffles again.

"Is that the whole truth?"

"Yes, I wasn't the one who killed him… I wanted to get him in a crowded area and do it there, but he was killed before I could get him onto the dance floor. Someone else killed him," Anwen states. She doesn't seem too upset by missing out on a kill but she does seem relieved that the traitor was killed.

"Was there someone there that seemed out of place? Perhaps someone else was there to kill him too."

Anwen shrugs slightly, uncertain about how to answer that. She glances down, "I failed you, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, the traitor is dead either way… we'll have to figure out who killed him however and that won't be an easy task," Perkin Warbeck states as he watches Archelous approach with a glass of a red substance. Wine I'm guessing.

"Thank you dear," Anwen whispers as she takes a sip of the wine. She stares at the glass and doesn't talk for a while. Even Warbeck is silent.

"Will you two be okay for the night? I have other things to attend to before the night is over," Warbeck asks in a concerned tone.

Archelous nods as his arm holds Anwen, he doesn't seem to be the comforting type but what small gesture he does seems to be working to calm Anwen down. Warbeck nods, bows then leaves the two alone.

Anwen frowns and I can hear her thoughts as though I'm part of her mind.

"_Who could've killed him? Who could've been that quick and have been that successful?"_

As her thoughts were being voiced Archelous was guiding Anwen back to their estate, apparently Archelous didn't like the idea that someone took a man's life while Anwen was there. Archelous' expression was hidden by his bangs but one could almost tell that he was angry. He had it under control though and Anwen didn't seem to notice or if she did then she didn't want to acknowledge the look. As they approach the entrance to the small house Anwen hugs Archelous.

"Please don't be angry. I'm okay… sure that man is dead but at least I'm okay. Please don't be angry at the person who did this. Things happen for a reason and for some reason I wasn't killed but that man was," Anwen says quietly, trying to calm him down.

Archelous listens to her soothing words and he hugs Anwen back after a few minutes of silence. He doesn't seem angry anymore and I wonder how she learned to do something like that. Usually whenever someone was angry with me I left them alone to vent then we'd apologize later; Anwen did something I wouldn't have had the guts to do and her attempt was successful. Archelous smiles at his wife and walks inside.

Anwen is about to follow until she turns and looks around; she frowns when she sees nothing but the air she breathes.

"_That's strange… it almost felt like someone was watching me,"_ she thinks as she glances around one last time. She sighs, _"It's probably nothing but my fear getting the best of me."_

She turns and walks inside, the door closing quietly.

XXX

I groan as the screen disappears and I sit up. I glance around the room and see that the window that once showed a beautiful morning light has been replaced by an afternoon glow. I rub my temples and I feel a headache starting.

"Why did you stop?" I ask Cecil as I see he's the only one in the room at the moment. "I want to see what happens next."

"This is a process that can't be rushed Ms. Chambers-"

"Call me Sen… it sounds better than the formal way you've been addressing me."

"As I was saying, this is a process that cannot be rushed… Sen. Plus you have been in the Animus for four hours now and you need to eat something otherwise you'll pass out," Cecil explains as he seems to be typing out a report.

I sigh and continue to rub my temples, this headache sucks and it isn't until I remember that I haven't eaten anything since a day ago. My stomach growls to remind me and I giggle slightly.

"So where's the director?"

Cecil looks at me but his fingers still move efficiently and fluently across the keys as though he doesn't need to see the keys to know what he's typing, "He went to get us lunch. I think the cooks were preparing spaghetti and Italian bread for us to eat."

"That's my favorite," I remark happily. Then I recall why I'm here, "Did I reveal anything important?"

Cecil shakes his head, "Nothing that we're looking for."

I frown, "Oh."

He catches my disappointment, "Don't worry. After you eat and get a nap in then we'll start the Animus up again."

I smile, for some reason I'm not bothered by the fact that I'm being used for their personal gain; in fact I'm curious to find out who murdered that guy. Obviously Anwen didn't do it so it leaves me wondering and surmising who could've done it without Anwen knowing about it.

I hear a door open and I see a tray of food being brought in by three cooks and the director is following them. One of the cooks hands me a tray and I can't help but wonder if I've seen that face before. The cook's hazel eyes watch me and I observe how he looks a lot like my friend Billy back from college… actually now that I look at the other two cooks one of them seem familiar as well. I blink and remember there's food on the tray that sits on my lap. I lift a fork and start to eat, the cooks observing the scientist and the director. They don't seem to really pay any attention to me, as though they're looking at anything but me… I find this strange but I don't call them out on it as I fill my face with spaghetti and Italian bread. Once the food is gone I sip the mixture of beverages and my eyes widen.

The beverage is the one I make at college… or would've made had I been at college; it's part cranberry juice, part orange juice, the rest is sprite with a touch of ginger ale. I glance at the cooks and the feeling of familiarity is back. One of them seems to understand my surprise, the one that… hey that cook looks a lot like my friend Mikey… wait… WHAT?

"Is there something wrong Sen?"

Edward gives Cecil a strange look at the nickname and I stare at the cooks. I shake my head and smile, "Nothing is wrong… this meal is flawless," I reply. "The sauce is sweet, the beverage is amazing. I want to meet the genius that thought of this beverage mixture."

The cooks seem relieved and they wait as the director and the scientist finish their meals. They collect the trays and walk back through the door they came through. I desperately wanted to ask who they were… but I felt that might tip the duo off that something was wrong. I smile at Cecil, "So after I take a nap then I can use the Animus?"

Cecil nods and watches as I stand up quickly and run into my room eager to not only go back to using the Animus but to find my cellphone. I hear the door shut behind me and lock. I start searching the room and after a few minutes I find the cellphone underneath the bed. Grinning I grab it, the feel of a track phone raises my hopes and as I open it to call someone I frown. At that precise moment my hopes die and I put the cellphone back under the bed and fall onto the bed. The screen was cracked to the point I couldn't tell what I was doing… I know only one person who had a cellphone like that. It was my friend Jake… which means… HE HAS MY PHONE! SHIT! No wonder why no one bothered to take the cellphone away from me. It's fucking useless!

I sigh and keep whispering every profanity I know until I get tired of doing that. I stare at the ceiling and start to think, _"This isn't my ceiling… this isn't college or home. This is like a prison that wants nothing more than to torment me with false hope. I bet those two cooks that look like Billy and Mikey aren't even them… here I thought I was going to be saved."_

At least I learned something halfway through the day; I must've done something right if I earned a meal like that for lunch. I didn't realize it until I was lying on the bed but I'm exhausted after using the Animus and filling my stomach with food. My eyes feel heavy and I try to keep them open for as long as I can. Soon the white room fades under the blackness of sleep.

* * *

**Here's chapter two of Creedless. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I would like to thank StrifeOkami and Grey Spectre Warden Boom for their time in reading through this before I post it. I appreciate it and also read their fanfics, they're pretty good.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I wake up I shiver; for some reason I get the feeling that I shouldn't be in this room. The atmosphere is tense and I can't help but wonder if I'm being watched by Edward or Cecil. I'm actually starting to shiver more by that thought; I move off the bed and glance around. There's nothing that stands out in the room. I'm not convinced. As I begin to investigate the room I can't help but look under the bed where the cellphone is.

I lie on the floor and just stare at it. I should be angry and be trying to get out of here not accepting my fate here or what not. I'm being used for some other purpose and that thought should make me rebel against the two scientists that hold me here against my will. Yet as I look at the broken phone I can't help but feel calm. As useless as the phone is, it makes me feel better about the situation; the one thing I used to hate about having a friend with the same cellphone as me was that I'd be freaked out that we'd mix up our phones. Surprisingly it happened the one time I need my cellphone the most. The irony just made me feel strangely content with life.

It's while I'm still staring at the phone that I remember I haven't found any hidden cameras watching me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Then I realize something is wrong. Anwen felt as if she was being watched the last time I was in the Animus; I was feeling exactly what she felt. I could feel my heart beating slightly faster than usual and I couldn't help but wonder if this was a joke or something. My ancestor had a major reason to be paranoid of her surroundings; I had no reason what so ever. What could I possibly be paranoid about? That Cecil and Edward are going to come into the room one time and attempt to kill me? Honestly I can't see that happen any time soon.

I try to distract myself from my over reactive imagination and stand up off the floor. The room feels smaller… more claustrophobic… I'm turning into my mother and for once I'm actually annoyed by that thought. I haven't thought about my mom in a long time and for her to come up at a time that involves something with Templar; I look down and I feel defeated. I don't think I'll get over the fact that I'm here because of mom's devotion and my need to keep her safe.

The door opens and Cecil walks into the room. He stops and sees that I'm up and don't need him as an unwanted alarm clock this time. He smiles, "Ready for another session?"

He doesn't see the tears that have gathered in my eyes; at least he doesn't point it out. I rub my eyes quickly and turn toward him, a smile plastered on the mask I've forced myself to wear.

"Of course I am! I've been up for a while wondering what will happen next for my ancestor," I reply in an eager voice. That eagerness, that wonder isn't false unlike the smile. It's true that I want to find out what happens to Anwen but I don't want Cecil to know that I'm sad in the process when I'm not in the Animus because I have nothing to distract myself from my wandering thoughts.

"I'm glad to hear you're eager Sen."

That nickname… there were so many I was called back at home and at college; just to hear that three lettered nickname I've had since high school reassures me that everything will be fine and I'll see my friends soon enough. Then I'll rejoice at all the nicknames they've given me, no matter how strange they seem. For now that nickname will be enough to carry me through this ordeal. I lift my head a bit higher and walk out of the room. As I enter the laboratory I realize why I feel so alone.

There was so much space and not enough things or people to occupy that emptiness; I glance around and I feel the paranoia return. There's something about open spaces that leave me confused and scared. It's like reverse claustrophobia or something; I've never really figure it out. Even as I advance toward the Animus my fingers dance at my sides; since I'm not sitting and I'm nervous again my fingers move as I walk, making them appear as though they're dancing. As I sit on the Animus I feel some familiarity come back to me and I lie down.

Cecil approaches the controls and studies me for a quick second.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. I can tell he's concerned about my well-being and I want to tell him that I have felt lost since I've been here away from all that I knew but I can't find the words. My voice is gone and my heart is stuck in my throat.

"I'm fine," I manage to reply. The response sounds choked and as though I'm about to cry. The scientist looks at me and sees that I haven't broken down yet. He takes that as a sign that I'm doing just fine.

The screen appears before me and I take a deep breath before I feel myself being tossed into another memory.

XXX

The first thing I see when my eyes adjust to the light is Anwen wearing a cloak that is dark grey with a red cross on it; I recognize that it's the symbol that the Order of the Knights Templar uses. She has the hood over her head to conceal her light brown hair but her blue eyes are visible under the shadows. I feel curiosity gripping me as I see her walk down the streets by herself. I don't know much about her but I get the vibe that she doesn't go anywhere without Archelous by her side; to see her watching the people that pass her and walking toward a destination leaves me wondering.

Anwen glances around the streets, as though she's keeping watch for something out of the ordinary. The feeling of paranoia creeps up on Anwen and I feel the impact of that horrible emotion; while her nerves aren't showing I can feel her heart beating faster than normal and she quickens her step even more as the feeling grows more intense.

This was the first time I was actually seeing London and the sight before me made me happy that our society had advanced so much from the late 1400s. The streets were littered with trash and the roads weren't paved like I thought they would be. It was a gruesome shock to see that the streets were unsanitary and that Anwen didn't seem to mind the stench or the appearance of the city. This probably means that I didn't inherit my need for order or cleanliness from this particular ancestor. As I see a rat scurry into an alley way I almost want to call off this session but I have to keep watching. I have to find what Cecil and Edward are looking for.

Soon the streets are abandoned, Anwen's journey is continuing in the rural part of London and I feel myself captivated by the country scene. The path beneath her feet was made of nature, dirt and rocks. Anwen turns around in a complete circle as she keeps walking; she seems almost as entranced as I am by the lush grass and by the animals grazing out in the fields. I almost swear that Anwen has no idea what to expect, but she has a reason to be here. I can tell by how she seems to follow the path closely and how she moves with excitement and with urgency.

Anwen stops at an intersection and looks confused as she glances from the three directions she could take; left, straight, or right. She pulls down her hood and she must feel as lost as I do at the laboratory. She sees a small house that is poorly built off to the left of the path and swiftly walks over. She doesn't seem to mind the grass that rubs against her dress and she seems confident that she will be fine as she knocks on the door to the house.

The door opens and reveals a man worn down by years of working as a farmer, his arms are very muscular and he is tanned from continuous work outside. His eyes are charcoal black and he doesn't seem too happy to see a nicely dressed woman knocking on his door.

"Excuse me, sir, could you help me get somewhere?" Anwen asks in an overly shy voice. While I'll agree there are moments where she's suspicious of her surroundings, she isn't really a shy person.

"Ma'am, what are you doing in a place like this? Don't you know there are thieves?"

Anwen nods, "It's a shame that we're in tough times like this. I have a meeting with a young gentleman and I was wondering if you could give me directions."

The farmer studies her for a long time and I wonder if he's confused by the appearance and how nicely she addresses him. It even surprises me that while she appears to come from a rather well off family she speaks with kindness, regardless of status. I thought this was the time period where status was everything. Then again I have been wrong before, this definitely wouldn't be the first time.

Eventually he nods in approval, "Yea, where are you heading?"

"I'm looking for a man named Nathanial Bolton… you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

The farmer steps outside of his house and glances at Anwen one last time, "follow me. I'll get you to good old Nate," he says in a gruff voice.

Nate… I almost forgot about him. That's the name of another friend from college, one of the more normal friends I have. I stop though because I can tell from the way Anwen said the name that it's a fake. It's probably a good thing too because I would've gotten confused by the last name; Bolton is another surname my family tree had a long time ago, back during the American Civil War.

Anwen follows the farmer and seems to be distracted by the scene before her; she probably didn't expect to get any help or for someone to know Nathanial Bolton too. Her blue eyes study the man guiding her and she smiles with relief. The feeling of being watched leaves us both while she's with the farmer and for once she feels safe.

Eventually they approach a house similar to the farmer's and Anwen smiles happily, "Thank you so much sir."

"Anytime… be careful though. Around these parts there are thieves that won't hesitate to harm you."

My ancestor takes that warning to heart instead of disregarding it and curtsies, "I'll be sure to watch for them and avoid them at all cost."

The farmer finally smiles at her; he begins to walk away and waves as he does. Anwen's smile fades and is replaced with that serious look that makes me feel like a small child that's about to be yelled at. She knocks on the door sternly and waits for an answer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a voice rings from the inside of the poorly built house. From where Anwen stands you can tell there are holes on the roof and the walls are patched together roughly with whatever pieces of wood was lying around. Anwen doesn't seem to mind her surroundings, in fact I think this is the most calm I've seen her so far.

The door opens and reveals a man about thirty years old; his hazel eyes are dull with experiences that life had thrown at him and his dirty blond hair is cut short. Like the farmer that guided her here, this man is tanned and is apparently a hard worker. On his face is a large scar that stretches from his left cheek down the same side of his face to his chin. A large grin crosses his face.

"Anwen… my sister it's nice to see you," he replies happily as he hugs Anwen. While Anwen stands at maybe 5 foot 1, this guy stands at almost 6 feet tall. He's intimidating but by how he addressed Anwen I don't think there will be any problems any time soon.

"Nathanial, I'm glad to see you."

"Come in, come in. Don't just stand outside like you're a stranger."

Once the duo go inside the kindness fades away; Nathanial instantly crosses his arms and his smile falls off his face. Anwen stands further away from Nathanial and sighs.

"My dearest brother… Cain it's been a while."

"What do you want?"

I've heard that same tone of voice from both of them throughout my life of dealing with my friends and their siblings; it was the sound of rivalry, jealousy in a lesser form. I remember something about that name Cain, that jealousy is what drove the biblical figure to go after his brother Abel and murder him… I really hope that doesn't happen to Anwen. It could be a coincidence that her brother's name is the same as that biblical character but I push that in the back of my mind; religion has never been something I liked to discuss, might as well not start thinking about it. Right… back to the siblings.

"Is it wrong for your own sister to pay you a visit?" Anwen asks. Her voice is layered with numerous emotions and it leaves me confused as the one that is most pronounced in her words is regret.

"You always stop by when you want something. So what is it this time?"

Anwen glances around the room and sighs, "I'm not here for anything… I'm here to give."

Cain seems surprised by the remark, "What?"

"I came here to give you a job and a new place to live. I require your abilities."

Her brother starts to smirk, "So my dear sister needs _my_ help? What a surprise."

Anwen takes a seat on the stack of hay, a supposed make-shift mattress that Cain had made a while ago as a bed. She motions for him to sit next to her. He grabs a wooden chair and pulls it up towards the bed, sitting on it and watches his sister with concern. It seems like the rivalry is just there as a way to greet each other, nothing more.

"Before I ask what it is I'm supposed to help you with… how is everything?"

"Everything is fine. Archelous just started working as a treasurer in London and I've been a nice housewife. How is everything here?"

Cain's arms spread out and he doesn't look amused, "How do you think?"

Anwen nods, "That's why I came here, to get you out of here."

"I don't take handouts," Cain instantly states. His hazel eyes are so much like Anwen's but there's a glint of jealousy and regret. I don't think he likes where this is going and honestly I can't say if I do either.

"I know. If I didn't respect that then what kind of sister would I be? Do you remember how you used to deliver messages from these farms into the city where Archelous lived?" Anwen questions, a slight blush covers her cheeks as she mentions this.

Cain nods happily, "Of course, you were always eager to ask me to make a trip whenever I had to pick up supplies."

Anwen stands up from the bed and takes her brother's hands in her own, "Listen… I need you to play deliverer again. There is this man named Perkin Warbeck who has hired me to do some work. Unfortunately due to Archelous being a little more than protective after what occurred a few days ago I'm not allowed to go anywhere without his consent. I highly doubt he would want me anywhere near Warbeck."

Her brother's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you only if you agree. It won't be for long… maybe a month or two, depending on how protective Archelous stays. I'm sorry to ask you of this and take you away from the country but I need your help."

Cain tilts his head and seems to be contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. He nods, "Fine. Where will I be staying?"

"You'll be staying with Archelous and me. He already agreed to let you stay in our guest room."

"Why me though?"

"So I don't tip Archelous off that I'm doing something that he wouldn't approve of."

He shakes his head, "Archelous isn't like that. He just wants to make sure you're safe."

"He doesn't realize that he's suffocating me," Anwen replies in a voice that is distant. "I love him, but I have my vows to him and to Templar. I have to compromise so you're that compromise so I can respect both."

Cain sighs, "I hope you know what you're doing. If Archelous finds out he'll be ticked."

My ancestor directs her attention to her hands that are still holding his, "I do… I hope."

XXX

The memory skips forward and as I get a sense of where I am I realize that Anwen has a serious look on her face; her eyes are focused on the man she's following and she moves at a pace that allows her to keep following him but not to be too close. Her usual sky blue dress is replaced with a dark cloak that has a cross design on the back… that's Templar's symbol. I recognize it since my house used to bear so many crosses and mom had a fixation of them; she would always tell me that the Templar follow by the word of the cross. Now that I see Anwen wearing a cloak with it on I can't help but wonder if they're really listening to whoever is behind the cross or if they're using that as a way to express what they're doing is "right". I toss that idea out the window for now, there isn't enough evidence to really back up what I've assumed.

I look through Anwen's eyes, the change of perspective throws me off and I study the movements of this large man. He seems familiar… as though I met him but I'm not sure if I have. As he turns the corner I feel myself thinking "no…"

It's the farmer who guided Anwen to Cain's house; his tan arms are now visible through the lantern's light. I shiver and I try to convince Anwen not to kill him. I stop because I know I can't do anything to change the past, it has already occurred why should I try to stop history? Anwen watches him turn and she grins mischievously as she quickens her pace. As the farmer reaches his destination Anwen takes out a dagger, yet it's hard to tell seeing as though the cloak covers her arms and prevents it from being seen.

"Excuse me sir!" Anwen calls to him. He stops reaching for the door knob that leads into what appears to be a bar. His dark eyes glance at her and he seems shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

Anwen approaches him and smiles casually, "I was just taking a stroll and I spotted you. I figured I would say hello."

The perspective changes and now I'm seeing Anwen's dark smile and I see the farmer shiver. He knows something is very wrong with this picture. He instantly turns around and reaches for the door knob again as soon as he sees the dagger appear from her cloak.

"H-"

He doesn't even get to scream for help as she jumps up, covers his mouth and creates a long gash across his throat. Once she does this she jumps off and checks to make sure there is no blood on her anywhere. He's grasping at his throat and stares in disbelief at her. It's not long before he grasps the door and pushes it open, falls into the bar. Even before he lands I can tell that he's dead. No one can do anything for a wound like that and by seeing the dead body on the floor the bar falls into silence. Suddenly they start screaming in panic. Now it's my turn to be scared. A man that could easily take her down was so freaked out that he was screaming for help rather than take her on… why? She watches as the people try to revive the farmer and how they stare at her with fear. As the light of the bar shines on her, Anwen appears to be a cold hearted… well woman I guess. I would say something else but honestly I can't call her that… she's usually nice when she's not killing anyone.

"Let this be a warning for those who try to plot against Templar," she says in a clear voice. I feel the fear of those staring at her and on those emotions alone I want to crawl into a hole and die. "We're always watching and if you disobey the act of God we will find you."

It was a message brought down by Templar and I felt anger boil in me. If I was there I would've punched Anwen for ever saying something like that. I felt useless as she frowns. Wait… she frowned? Why?

XXX

The memory moves forward and I see Anwen standing in an office that is elaborate and beautiful. She is in her usual sky blue dress and she is sitting in a chair in front of a desk. Her hands are fidgeting as she watches Perkin Warbeck stand by one of the windows in his office.

"So the message was clear to them?" he asks her in a happy tone.

"Yes sir," she replies quietly. My previous emotions are replaced with something that I can't describe. "They will never come in between us and our goal."

"You know how important this mission is and the last thing we needed were a bunch of commoners who think they can do anything."

Anwen averts her attention away from Warbeck when he says the word "commoners". She hates that word and I can tell but she hides her hatred and looks up at him. She stands up with a purpose.

"Why did you call me in here? I know I got the message from Cain that you wanted to meet me in person but was it just to hear what I already wrote to you?"

Warbeck turns away from the window and stares at Anwen.

"I appreciate your cunning for getting a messenger but for this mission I need you here to hear it for yourself."

My ancestor tilts her head with confusion and frowns.

"It should be a rather easy mission for someone of your talent. Recently there has been an attack against Templar and we believe the Assassins are responsible," Warbeck begins to explain. His tone is no longer happy but rather vicious. "If the Assassins are here then we won't be able to complete our goal. This is why I am assigning you with the task of finding out who is killing our men."

"How will I find out who is responsible? I mean the Assassins are very secretive like the Order of Templar… they wouldn't reveal themselves that easily."

Warbeck walks over to Anwen and smiles. I feel my stomach churn at that look and I don't try to think too much about what's about to come out of his mouth. Anwen must feel the same way because she shrinks in her chair.

"You will go around London and eavesdrop on suspicious looking people. You will follow people, you will do whatever you need to in order to find out," Warbeck states in a harsh voice. "I would expect a woman like you to understand what goes into a mission like this. Am I clear?"

Anwen nods and I'm starting to feel sick. It's a foreboding feeling that something incredibly bad is going to happen. It's not until I realize that me feeling sick is real that the memory fades away with Warbeck showing Anwen to the door and whispering something. It takes all my concentration to hear it through the wave of dizziness.

"Don't send me any more letters until you find out who is to blame. If you can't figure it out then you're no longer required… and you knows what happens when that's the case."

XXX

The screen disappears and Cecil looks at me with worry. I turn onto my side, hold my stomach and curl up in fetal position. This is the worst feeling in the world, when your stomach keeps churning and won't settle down.

"Are you okay?"

I shake my head and close my eyes, "I don't feel good."

Edward watches from his desk and seems concerned that his research is going to suffer as a result. He stands up and he rushes over. "How bad do you feel?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I would say a 6," I reply as I sit up slowly. Okay sitting up does not help me at all.

"It's a side effect of the Animus… there are occasions where you will feel sickly," Cecil says but with slight uncertainty. It sounds like a fake response as though he's trying to reassure me that it's only temporary. That just makes me feel worse.

I stand up and shiver slightly, "I… I'm going to get some ginger ale."

"Let one of the cooks get it for you," the director tells me coldly.

"I like my freedom, just let me do this one thing. Maybe walking will help."

Cecil sighs, "Let her do this. She's at least confirmed one of our theories."

Edward doesn't like the idea that I get to go into the kitchen and he gives in, "Fine. Go get your drink. If you're gone for more than ten minutes then I am going to make sure you never get that kind of freedom again."

The threat is all too real and Perkin Warbeck's face comes into mind at that tone. I sigh as I stumble into the kitchen where the friend look-a-likes stop what they're doing as they see me walk toward the refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" one of them asks.

"Ginger ale… I don't feel good."

The one that looks like Mikey walks over for me and grabs a can out of it. He walks over and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say as I open it and take a drink out of it. I feel slightly better and I study the two cooks again.

They really do look like my friends… and I glance between them. They are starting to get nervous, I can tell because they glance at each other the entire time I'm there.

"Who are you?"

I feel their nervousness even though they're hiding it well. The one that looks like Billy clears his throat and says, "My name is Alexander."

I blink. Okay that wasn't the response I was looking for. It isn't until the third cook there comes in from a storage room that I avert my attention to him, ignoring the second one's response. I feel my heart stop completely for a second then pick up its pace quickly. The third cook looks a lot like…

The sickly feeling travels through my body and I run out of there to find the nearest bathroom. I receive strange looks from the director and scientist as I pass I don't stop to chat. While I'm in the rest room and my stomach has been emptied I can't silence the thoughts that are running through my mind.

"_That was my best friend… that was Jordan… why is he here?"_ my thoughts ask in disbelief. I really don't want to leave the bathroom but I do. I look out the door first and don't see any of the cooks around. I run to my room and fall onto my bed. Curling up in fetal position I feel like the world just slapped me in the face. I feel sick, I feel lonely… I feel betrayed. The last thought that crosses my mind before I fall into an uncomfortable sleep is this:

"_They're not my friends. That can't be! They would never help out the people who kidnapped their own friend right? That's not Billy, that's not Mikey… that sure as hell isn't Jordan. I need to ditch the idea that they're coming to save me. It's not going to happen, I need to get myself out of here and not wait for someone to get here. If I keep thinking they're coming I'm just going to feel worse when they don't…"_

That thought haunts me enough to the point I put the pillow over my head. I want to sleep but I can't. Then something happens… I hear something vibrate. I sit up, dizziness strikes me and I recall the cellphone under the bed… wait… SOMEONE IS CALLING ME?

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 3 is now up. Once again I would like to thank StrifeOkami and Gray Spectre Warden Boom for helping me with this chapter.**

**If you have the time and like Mass Effect I would recommend reading Project Vanguard by StrifeOkami and Odyssey 2183 by Gray Spectre Warden Boom.  
**

**Thank you for reading, if you have any criticism or anything that I can do to improve these chapters please let me know. I'm open to feedback. Once again, thank you.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The phone is vibrating under my bed… is this real? It sure as hell feels like a dream as I cautiously get off the bed and crawl under it. When my hand grasps the phone I stop myself from opening the phone. What if this is a trap? What if Cecil or Edward realizes I have a phone and are calling me to confirm that assumption? I look at the broken screen on the front of the closed phone and sigh, only one way to find out I suppose.

I flip open the phone and my voice sounds tired as I say, "Hello?"

There's static for a minute and I'm about to hang up when I hear, "Sen? Is that you?"

"Yes this is Sen… who is this?"

"You don't even know the voice of your best friend ever?" the voice questions with mock horror. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

I know I've heard that voice before but I'm still clueless.

"You do realize phones distort your voice right? I can't tell who you are…"

"I'm the gingerbread man," his sarcasm rings and a name comes to mind.

"Jordan?"

"There we go! There is a brain in that little head of yours," he rejoices. I smile then remember his face in the kitchen.

"Jordan, where are you now?" I ask and my voice no longer sounds tired but rather confused.

Jordan must be debating or trying to figure that out himself as he replies, "Why?"

"This is going to sound crazy but I could've sworn I saw you earlier today."

There's a long silence and I'm scared this phone might have just died when I hear another voice, "Hey Sen."

That's a voice I know by heart. You could gouge out my eyes and make sure I have dementia but no matter what prevents me from seeing him I know that voice anywhere. It was Hunter, and that made my eyes water with bottled up emotions.

"Hunter! Get me the hell out of here!"

"Whoa, Sen calm down. Take a few deep breaths and we'll get you out of there soon enough."

"… Where are you guys?"

I can hear Jordan and Hunter talking and when Hunter tells me I want to throw the phone.

"We're in London… looking for you."

"You… IDIOTS! Don't you dare-"

I cover my mouth at the volume of my voice and wait a few seconds to see if anyone comes to check on me. No one does and I resume with a whisper.

"Don't you dare risk your lives to get me out of here! Go home."

"We just got here Sen! And I've always wanted to go here," Jordan chimes in and that makes me more furious.

"You already know where I am Jordan! I saw you a few hours ago!"

There was a moment of silence, "Um, what?"

The doubt in his voice knocks me out of my rage mode and blink with confusion, "You mean that wasn't you standing in the kitchen?"

"You do remember that I have blood red hair right? Did that guy have a strange hair color too?"

Looking back on that Jordan look-a-like he was blond… he looked like Jordan before he dyed his hair to purple and let it fade to the dark red hue it is now. I sigh.

"No… he was blond. It wasn't you was it?"

"Nope, sorry to say but that wasn't me dear."

Well that's one thing confirmed and I can feel one of my hopes dying somewhere in a ditch I call lost hope. Listening to Jordan and Hunter argue about who gets the phone now it makes me realize that they have no idea. They're probably searching all over for me… I could tell them where I am! Wait… where the hell am I anyways? All that I know is that it's a laboratory and it's located in London. I'm _so_ useful.

"Sen are you still there? Do you know where you are?"

I rub the back of my head, still watching the door to my room and shake my head. I just realize what I did and take that reaction into verbal form, "Not a clue."

Hunter's voice replaces Jordan's, "Are you hurt in any way? I will kill them if they laid a single finger on you," he growls to me, his rage growing. He's angry by my disappearance and I can only imagine how well he and Jordan get along. Jordan being calm and sarcastic and Hunter being reckless and furious… I hope they don't start World War III while they're here.

"I'm not hurt. I feel a little sick but that's about it."

My boyfriend doesn't seem to sound so reassured by that and continues to question my well-being to make sure I'm not lying to him. He knows that's one of my bad points as a person, that if I'm in pain or trouble that I won't let anyone know about it until it's too late to really do anything. I don't mind the questions; in fact it's reassuring to hear his voice. It's like hope is still there, it's just looking for me right now. I start to think of London and how big of a city it is… I think I got an idea from this.

"Hey guys, I need you to listen very closely to me. I don't want you near this place that I'm being kept. You will get hurt by the body guards outside and I rather not risk it."

I can almost hear Hunter about to object when Jordan responds with slight anger, "Then what do you suggest we do? Have a cup of tea and sit by until you find a way to escape? That might take years Sen."

I giggle at the harsh sarcasm; I'm used to being called an idiot through his voice. I shrug it off and ignore whatever sarcastic remark Jordan comes up with next.

"Jordan… you're smart and I respect that. Right now I could use your intelligence. I need you to search up two people for me and do research on them."

"Why would you want-"

"Just listen!" Again I glance at the door and I'm relieved to see that no one bothers to check on me. Note to self; if I'm in trouble don't count on anyone in this laboratory to save me. "There are two people here who claim they are scientists and are doing some sort of experiment with me. Their names are Edward Higgins and Cecil-"

"What kind of experiment?" Jordan and Hunter ask simultaneously. Okay… that was very creepy.

I frown. I just told them that while I'm not hurt I'm being used as a specimen… lovely. I can almost feel Hunter's anger shoot through the phone and into my ear even before he starts to yell at me for not telling them sooner.

"Describe your surroundings! Tell us what they're doing to you! We have to do something!"

Silence takes a hold of my voice and I let the tears fall down my face. Hunter is the only one who can make me cry unintentionally and I just hold the phone against my ear. I choke out a small whisper.

"Whose cellphone are you calling from?"

"It's mine. Did you know it was me?" Hunter asks with curiosity. He's used to how my cellphone works, it would display who was trying to call me… but since the phone I have is broken, I couldn't tell.

"The phone I have isn't mine-"

"Obviously, you don't know how long it took to find out what number to get a hold of you from. I found out by asking around the college and your friends suggested this number to try… why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," I begin saying, "I have an idea in which could help… that is if I get it to work and if I do get it to work I need this phone to be useable. I have to go. I will call again… and please don't kill each other. I'll fill you in on the details later."

"Sen… I love you."

Those are the words I've been waiting for and I smile through my sadness, "I love you too."

"Don't you love me?" I hear Jordan ask. I take a moment to laugh.

"Of course, who do you think I am? We've been friends since Pre-K after all."

Hunter and Jordan tell me goodbye one last time and I sigh, "Guys… do me a favor and don't say goodbye. That's a farewell that makes me uncertain if I'll see you guys again. Until we see each other again I want you guys to say "see you soon" or something along those lines. At least so I know we'll see each other again, that we have to."

That's the first time I told someone to do that, I usually do it with anyone I say farewell to so I have hope of seeing that person. No one knows that, and now Hunter and Jordan do. They probably don't understand the meaning of that phrase and I don't want them to know… that would require more sad memories coming into mind.

"Alright… see you soon."

"See ya," I say as I close the broken cellphone. I keep the phone in my hands as I crawl out from under the bed and sit on it. Oddly enough I don't feel sick anymore, but that conversation is enough to throw me off my usual level of comfort. I place the cellphone under my pillow and lay back down. I might as well get some sleep before Cecil wakes me up early in the morning… I wish I knew if the sun or moon were out right now.

XXX

When the door opens I half expect Cecil, this time I don't even see the director… I see Alexander. I blink awake and for some reason I have a strange feeling about today.

"Hey Alexander," I say happily as I sit up on the bed. I stretch and watch him carefully as he stays by the door. "What's up?"

"… Nothing much I guess," he glances at the ceiling and I notice how he's resisting to make a smart ass remark.

"You were going to say the ceiling or the sky weren't you?"

He looks at me cautiously and nods.

"I thought so. You look like a person who enjoys humor," I point out and Alexander goes straight to business.

"Today is your day off from the Animus. The director wants to know where you're going and what you're doing so I am here as an escort."

My mind stops completely at that thought. It seems weird that yesterday I was sick and now he gives me a day off. My heart is happy but my mind curses that little bit of news; I still want to know what happens next to Anwen and everyone else. I think about the conversation I had with Hunter and Jordan last night and I smile. Now could be my chance. I look at Alexander, if he's nothing like Billy then that means I can lose him easily on the streets of London.

I look at him and study him… he creeps me out by how much he looks like Billy. Well I'm not going to dwell on that. If the Jordan look-a-like wasn't Jordan then it might as well be the same with the rest of them. I stand up and state as girly as I can, "I want to go shopping!"

Alexander raises an eyebrow at my voice change and I frown, "Too girly?"

"That voice doesn't really fit you. It's like you went from being an average being to a halfway cross of a human and a chipmunk at that octave," he explains.

I laugh at that description and as I proceed to think about that hybrid humanoid chipmunk I follow Alexander out of the room. Even after five minutes we're not out of the building. This place is huge! The halls that are almost like a giant maze are still that white that has burned a place in my mind for the rest of my life; I swear if I ever have to go to a hospital I'm going to go nuts by their walls. This place is much like a hospital but there are no needles and no sick people… unless you could count my one time yesterday.

Alexander keeps leading the way and I stop for a second. He notices and turns around, "What is it?"

"Why does this place seem so much like a hospital?"

"Part of the reason is because it kind of is. It's a pharmaceutical development company called Abstergo Industries. It's responsible for most of the technology related advancements that you've seen," Alexander explains with ease. It's as though it's a concept that has been established and he just had the information locked away in his head.

Abstergo Industries… that sounds vaguely familiar but I'm not sure why it does. I shrug and resume following Alexander. When the doors open we come face to face with body guards. There are only two but with how tall they stand you would assume they could be their own little army.

"Alexander. The director told you not to leave the facility."

"But I want to go out too," he states.

"We have orders to keep and you're not permitted to leave," the taller of the two replies. As I look at him he doesn't seem familiar at all; finally an unknown face. I glance at Alexander and see he's trying to convince them to let him go. Eventually the smaller of the two sigh.

"Alex, buddy… get inside the damn building!" he yells angrily. "Joseph will escort Subject 18 through London and when she comes back then you may resume your escorting duties."

Alexander looks disappointed and he looks at me, "Have fun," he says dully.

"Wow… don't sound too enthusiastic or anything. Do you want anything while I'm out?" I ask.

"No."

I shrug, "Suit yourself."

Turning toward the taller one I come to terms with how small I am in comparison… I stand at 5 foot 1 but this guy easily makes me feel smaller. He's almost 6 feet tall… and this sounds oddly familiar from Anwen's memories. This is awkward.

"So you're escorting me?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" he questions. I shake my head quickly, scared that if I say something wrong he'll hurt me. That's a rare response. I look at Alexander and smile.

"When I get back do you think you can teach me how to cook something?"

Alexander looks confused, "huh?"

"I've always wanted to learn how to cook and I haven't been able to really learn anything. Can you?"

There's a hidden eagerness in my voice when I ask. I'm not even really sure where the request came from. I guess I always wanted to learn but that seems a bit farfetched especially when everything I cook usually burns. Alexander seems to get that impression but nods.

"Sure. Whatever you make that can be your dinner for later on tonight. I'm sure the director and Cecil will be happy about that."

I grin, "Thanks."

"Are we going or not?" the guard asks impatiently.

I nod and wave at Alexander, "see ya," I say as I start to follow the guard.

XXX

London is huge, well any city is big but I never really comprehended the size of a city until now. The London I saw through Anwen's memories doesn't compare to the city before me. It's sanitary! My OCD is under control here and I smile as I glance at the buildings, at the stores that surround the guard and me.

The guard is dressed in military attire; while he doesn't have a gun on him he seems pretty deadly to mess with. If that's the case then I better not try to lose him in the streets… he'd probably kill me if that was the case. I feel the wind blow against my face and I want to scream "freedom" and run away from this mess. Wait! I have to call Jordan and Hunter! My hand goes to my jean pocket and my eyes widen… shit. I don't have the phone with me… I forgot it back in the room. I see the guard's eyes watch me with venom and I move my hand away from my pocket.

"So… Joseph. Are you from around here?" I ask casually. It's not like I'm genuinely curious, I just want to know where I stand if I did run.

"I'm not from London but Crawley."

I tilt my head, "Is that in Britain?"

Joseph sighs, "Yes. Don't they teach you anything in America?"

"Not everything," I reply sadly as I glance at my reflection in a glass window. My brown hair is slightly messy and my eyes look blood shot. I need to lay off the emotional stress for a while and actually sleep. I avert my attention to Joseph who is looking at me.

"Did you find something you like?"

I look through the window and I frown. I shiver. I rub my bare arms and ask, "What's the date?"

"November 13, 2012," he states.

November… well no wonder why it's so damn cold; it's almost winter time. I look up at Joseph, "Do you happen to know where I can get a hoodie or jacket or something?"

Joseph shakes his head, "I don't go shopping and I just wear whatever I have."

I nod, "Ah."

I walk ahead of Joseph and for a while I'm clueless as to where I'm going but then I stop at a door. I open it and I see clothes. I smile and walk in; wait… I used the term smile when describing shopping. Something is wrong with me. Joseph follows me and stands by the entrance, waiting for me to show him what I want so he can pay for it. Or at least that's what I'm hoping. I'm looking through hoodies and jackets and I frown when I don't see any that really particularly match what I would normally wear. I then remind myself that I need a jacket and that it doesn't have to look nice as long as it does its job.

Right before I grasp onto a basic green jacket I stop. I see a black and grey jacket with a hood that has fur around the opening of the hood. I take that jacket and try it on. Normally jackets and hoodies my size is rare to come by, but this one fits perfectly. It actually looks good on me now that I look at a nearby mirror. I feel like a little kid as I take off the jacket and walk over to Joseph.

"I found a jacket," I say happily and I show it to him. He raises his eyebrow at me. He doesn't seem to question me as I stare at him. I think he just wants to get out of here. He walks over to the cashier and buys the jacket for me. I put it on and I feel a hundred times better about the situation. Maybe I should be sick more often.

Joseph walks out of the store before me and I follow. I need a way to tell Jordan and Hunter what's going on, but how do I do that without a phone? At least I have a location and a place for them to find I guess. Joseph seems distant as he marches in front of me.

… He's not from here… maybe I can escape. But it's a long shot and if I do run I could be killed. But if I don't then Jordan and Hunter are going to walk to their death. The last thing I want to hear is that Joseph and the other guard killed my best friend and my boyfriend. Maybe if I can find a way to leave a clue for them to find then we'll be fine.

I stop as I think of this. Joseph keeps marching for a few steps and halts. He glares at me, "What now?"

I really don't know why but that glare is malicious and lethal to even glance at. I'm good at sensing emotions and he's making me feel more and more like a victim. I lose my nerve for a second but I gather my courage and try to lie.

"Can we sit down for a moment? I'm not used to walking when all I have been doing is lying around."

Joseph looks doubtful and groans as he leads the way to a bench. He remains standing and I sit down. I can feel the annoyance radiate off this guy and I don't think he likes me. I glance up and see that look that could kill. My eyes quickly stare at the ground beneath my feet. You know what? Let's avoid eye contact with Joseph.

I need a way to get away from Joseph but how do I do that without any trouble? I hear the sound of a few children laughing and I watch as three kids skip past Joseph and me. This is the first time I've really noticed other people. Maybe it's because I'm in a situation that requires me to worry just about myself? I'm not sure.

My eyes glance toward the rooftops of these buildings and I catch something moving. I blink and tilt my head. Suddenly my attention is broken by a hand gripping my arm. I jump and Joseph is literally dragging me off the bench.

"I know what you're doing and I'm not allowing it."

"What?"

"You were trying to find a way to escape."

… Can he read minds? I try to resist but when a small person tries to resist against someone larger than her you don't get far. I try to pry off his fingers and shout, "Let me go!"

"Shut up. You have no say in what you do. We're going back to Abstergo."

I hate feeling useless but what the hell can I do? I see a lamp post and I grab onto it to help me resist. Joseph feels the resistance and yanks my arm. I hear my arm pop and I'm glad it's my left arm in case it gets dislocated after this. I feel like I'm going to lose my arm but at least we're not advancing. I then remember something I learned from my friends and my self-defense class.

As he pulls I let go of the post and use the momentum to slam against him. He falters and lets me go to catch himself from falling. I move my left arm and realize I've been released. I start running in the direction he was dragging me from; holy shit I can't believe that worked!

I can hear Joseph run after me. I didn't think that plan through. He probably can run faster than me, meaning he'll catch me. My heart beats ten times faster at that thought and I run faster than I thought possible for me. I see alley ways that I've ignored until now and I notice lamp posts and use them to help me turn sharp corners, hoping that at least throws him off.

He's right behind me and I feel my lungs burning from the cold air I'm choking down. As I attempt another sharp turn I slip and fall. I stand up and I find that I can barely breathe. Wow I need to get in shape. Joseph is right there and he grabs my hair. My eyes widen and I'm struggling with all my might to get out of his grasp. I look around for people and realize that the streets are strangely empty… this is a city right? Where is everyone?

I do the second thing that my friends taught me to do. I swing my leg at his groin and I feel my leg connect. I don't think he even flinched. He grabs my leg and twists it. Pain runs through my leg up into my hip and I yelp. I would fall to the ground but he still has his grip on my tangled hair. He slams his other hand against my chest and I feel whatever air I had in my lungs leave. I feel weak as I cough, trying to breathe.

There's a reason why I don't function well in cold weather, and it's because half of the time the air burns my lungs. I hate this whole thing, especially as he lets go of my hair and watches me fall to the ground. I can't even move without pain going through my leg or chest. I feel where my ribs are and I flinch.

"What's the matter? Broke something?" Joseph asks cruelly as he lifts me by my new jacket. "Well that's too bad."

He starts to drag me and I feel my vision becoming blurry. My heart won't relax and my breath is returning slowly. The edge of my vision is starting to become dark and I realize I have tunnel vision. I glare at Joseph and whisper something I didn't think I would ever say to anyone.

"I wish you would just die," I whisper in between gasps.

Joseph stops and drops me to the ground. I'm scared; that glint in his eyes is malicious and I feel myself shrink more towards the ground. I picture Anwen when she went after the farmer and I wish Joseph would be like the farmer and just-

There's something shiny flying through the air as I think of this. My eyes widen as I see it's a weapon. I cover my head with my hands and Joseph must be confused. The next thing I know Joseph falls to the ground and red liquid flows freely from the guard. I see it and I feel the color drain from my face. My attention is everywhere and I can't seem to find where the knives came from. Suddenly I feel fear rise in the deepest part of my heart. I want to scream but my voice is gone. Plus I don't have that much air to scream.

"Sen!" I hear a voice call out to me. I stay on the ground and I see a cloaked figure approach me. It's a white cloak with a hood that covers his face. I can tell who he is and I cough and try to sit up.

I feel pain go up my leg and I lie back down on the ground. The figure kneels down and starts to examine my leg. I don't bother to try and tell him that it hurts, nor do I bring up anything else. He lifts me and I notice that I'm being carried like a little kid.

I laugh slightly at this realization. I always used to be called a little kid seeing as though I'm so short. Ow… it hurts to laugh. It shouldn't hurt to laugh right? It was just a punch to the chest. He starts to walk, making sure I don't fall or anything. I whimper slightly.

"Put me-"

"No."

"Please… I don't like… heights," I explain with the idea that he's going to intentionally drop me. I know this voice... but I can't just assume anything anymore. I need to be sure. I grasp the hood on his cloak and pull the hood back. I blink. "Ja…cob?"

He glances at me and I'm not sure what he's thinking. I smile though; he still looks like Jesus. His dark brown hair is long as ever and his beard is untrimmed… yep this is Jacob. Darkness starts to block my vision as I finally confirm the person that just saved me. All sound around me fades away and I hear Jacob swear as guns fire at us. Before I can witness what happens next I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So here's chapter 4 for those of you reading. By the way thanks for reading. If you have anything to say about this fanfic please say it. It will help me improve anything if I need to.**

**Once again I would like to thank StrifeOkami and Gray Spectre Warden Boom for their time and effort helping me with this chapter. If you have time and are a fan of Mass Effect go read their fanfics.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I can hear a muffled voice somewhere in the distance but my sight doesn't return to me for a while. I can hear people yelling, people trying to talk sensibly to each other but without much success. It isn't until I'm placed on what feels like a bed I start to wake up. My vision is slightly blurry and I glance around the small building. It's not meant to be lived in I can tell that much, in fact it almost seems abandoned at first glance. As I look at the blankets scattered on the broken linoleum floor and the drapes covering the windows I can tell someone has been living here.

I hear footsteps approach me and I see a familiar face. A smile instantly crosses my face.

"Jake! It really wasn't a dream," I start saying in a hyper tone. I sit up and I stop. I feel my ribs and they don't hurt. I move my leg and besides a small pain a majority of the pain has faded. "What happened?"

Jake looks around quickly and whispers, "Sen… glad you're happy but shut up. We're not out of danger yet."

I'm almost expecting the rest of my college friends to appear but I remember that Jake should be in college right about now. I'm going to talk to him later about it. I stand up and walk around only to have a small limp; that's not too bad. I can still run… who the hell am I going to outrun though?

"Who's after us?"

Jake doesn't respond for a minute and he hands me a knife.

"The people who kidnapped you a few days ago obviously," he replies.

The tone he uses confuses me. He's one of the few people I can't read unless they make it apparent. Right now is one of those moments where he looks neutral. The hood covering half of his face doesn't help either. But I can tell something is wrong.

I look at the knife and I'm actually surprised that he trusts me with a knife. What the hell is going on if he trusts me with something as dangerous as a knife?

"Don't poke yourself with that. It will draw blood," Jake stops me from doing my usual inspection of any knife I come across. I groan sadly and do as he says. "Listen, the others and I are relocating to a more secure place. I need you to keep up."

"Yea, don't mind my sudden confusion or anything but… WHAT THE HELL-"

Jake's hand blocks my mouth and the rest of my yell is cut off and mumbled. I look at Jake and he looks pissed. I sigh. He moves his hand and whispers, "We'll explain it when we get to where we're going."

He walks toward the corner of the room and grabs a… shotgun. How did I know that was going to happen? He makes sure there's enough ammo in it and he motions for me to go near the window. He opens it very slightly and we see only three guards that look like Joseph. I keep a tight grip on the knife and I look at Jake with worry.

"I… I can't keep up. Are you crazy? I can't even run five minutes without feeling like I'm dying," I say quietly.

"If you start to fall behind I'll just shoot them and carry you the rest of the way."

I frown, "You're enjoying the fact that I'm scared of heights aren't you?"

Jake grins, "Just don't look down when we get outside."

Uh oh; I know what happens when people tell you not to look down and I'm instantly freaked out. I take a deep breath and place the knife in my coat pocket. I put the hood over my head and I see that the hood is slightly big on me. That is the greatest feeling in the world. I think I can do this.

"Ready?"

I nod and get ready to follow his lead. He glances at me and reminds me one last time, "Do not look down."

Before I can object to anything he opens the drapes and starts firing his shotgun at the guards. They weren't prepared to be fired at and the three of them go down. Only to have more rush at us. Jake jumps out of the window and lands on a roof and starts running. I look at the height from where I am to where the nearest roof is… If my legs don't break I'm going to kill Jacob for doing this to me.

I leap and shriek in pure terror as I fall and land safely on the roof. I blink. Hell yes! I run toward the direction Jake went and I find that I can't keep up. That's nothing really new but I figured if I could fall from a 5 foot drop then maybe I could keep up with him. I ignore myself for thinking that and eventually I catch up with Jake… did he just slow down so I could keep up? Damn him.

The guards are fast fucking runners as they're catching up with us fairly quick. Jake continues to shoot them as they come anywhere near us. I have to admit shotguns are epic. End of story, no ands, ifs or buts about it. I take out the knife Jake gave me and grip it for dear life as he jumps to another roof quite a distance away. I freeze on the spot. He's kidding right? I don't have to jump that right?

"There she is!" I hear one of the guards yell. Yea it looks like I'm going to have to.

I feel a hand grasp my shoulder and I turn around and slash at the guard's arm. He screams as the blade makes contact and I jump with everything I have. Everything looks amazing from up here… shit I'm not going to make it. Jake sees that I'm not going to make it and tries to grab my arm. He misses and I'm falling down towards the streets.

This isn't a 5 foot drop… this is bigger than that. THIS SCARES ME! I'm starting to flail and shriek as I'm falling. Suddenly I stop falling. I blink and I see that I grabbed a window sill as I was falling somehow… I'm lucky. There's just one problem with this. I'm still stuck here. I can't climb and my feet are dangling. I'm still whimpering in a high pitch but at least my flailing actually saved me.

I don't hear Jake firing his shotgun and I think the guards are elsewhere trying to get me. He looks down at me with a confused face.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asks.

"I have no idea. Can you please help me," I reply, my voice is definitely a chipmunk's voice by now. My voice went up maybe three octaves as a result of me being scared.

Jake frowns, "I'll be right with you."

"Don't worry, I got this," I hear a voice ring from the window I'm hanging from. I look and I grin.

"Hey Billy, what's hanging?" I ask as I laugh. He just looks at me. Then he proceeds to facepalm as he lifts me by my jacket and drags me inside. I land on the floor and I start taking deep breaths.

"Wow Sen. I didn't think you'd be in the mood for jokes when you just could've been killed."

I shrug and I remember that the knife is still in my hand. I keep it out. Billy seems skeptical that I should even be wielding a knife but he doesn't take it away. Something must be wrong if even he doesn't say anything about it. I look around.

"What's going on?"

"Well… when Jake got you away from the first guard he attracted attention with that shotgun. Apparently there were other guards watching you from a distance. So the guards followed us to our previous headquarters and now we're trying to find a new place to stay."

"… Who else is here besides Jake and you? I know Hunter is with my childhood friend Jordan and they're here somewhere so who else?" I question. I'm going to kill anyone else that-

"Mikey, Jesse, another one of your friends named John… um-"

He stops when he sees the glare on my face. He holds up his hands in a mock surrender.

"What?"

"Let me get this straight. You guys are all skipping college to save my butt? Why the hell would you do that?"

Billy seems thoughtful then replies, "Because our friend was in danger and we didn't want to see anything happen to her?"

I cross my arms, "You shouldn't be here!"

"We had no say in the matter. We're not here just to rescue you, that was just more motivation for us to do our job."

"What job?"

Billy is dressed in the same white cloak that Jake was and he puts up his hood, "We're assassins."

There's a long period of silence then gunshots are heard from a floor below us and Jake comes through the door, "Okay I took care of the guards that were coming for your sorry-"

"Are you real?" I say doubtfully, ignoring Jake's comment. "You mean to tell me that you're all assassins and you're here to rescue me… this has to be some kind of joke."

"Yea didn't we tell you? We wanted to keep celebrating Halloween into November… no this isn't a joke. You have to believe us, right Jake? Back me up on this."

Jake blinks, "Um… I'm not getting involved," he says when he glances from Billy to me. I recall something about how he doesn't like short people because they're crazy or something.

I sigh, "Let's just get out of here," I reply in a dull tone.

Billy and Jake seem a bit perturbed by my expression but they lead the way out of that building. As I follow I wonder if all assassins have different kind of weapons. I mean Jake has a shotgun and Billy… well I don't know what he has yet. Either way I'm angry they would even think about skipping college. Who the hell do they think they are?

My friends seem capable though. I mean of protecting me for as long as possible. Though it makes me wonder why else they would be here. Assassins kill people so I wonder who needs to be killed… or how do I know someone is going to die? Assassins can do anything that falls under their jurisdiction. It really makes me wonder. But if they really are assassins, how long have they been trained to kill?

"Earth to Sen… hey, stop spacing out," Jake states as he waves a hand in front of my face.

I blink, "Sorry. What now?"

Jake points to a pole that has a wire tied onto it and it goes to another rooftop, "Billy and I were thinking that since you can't jump worth shit that you can zip line to the next roof."

"Eh, about that… can't we just travel by ground or something?"

"And risk getting caught in a dead end? You really aren't that smart are you?"

My eyebrows rise in slight annoyance and I look. It seems sturdy enough. But there's a part of me that's skeptical.

"If you guys think this is so safe I want proof."

Jake rolls his eyes as he takes out a hook and zip lines right across to the other roof. He smirks, "See it's safe."

I frown and Billy hands me a hook… great. Attempt two of not dying starting now. I place the hook on the wire and hold onto it for dear life as it follows the wire. My eyes are tightly shut and when Jake taps my shoulder I open them. I'm safe. I actually made it here safely. I grin and I see Billy with Jake. Confusion takes over all common sense.

"How did you get here?"

"Well you see when a mommy and daddy really love each other," Jake starts to say. I just shake my head.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I jumped over here, duh," Billy answers. Okay now I feel like an idiot. But that aside I see from where we are that there are guards looking for us down on the streets. I gulp.

There comes a moment where all you can think of is what could possibly go wrong in a situation like this; I was juggling from what would happen if we fell off the roof to what would occur if the guards found us and tried to apprehend me. I couldn't push those thoughts away, even when Jake and Billy were leading the way to safety. For some reason I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then I remembered the look-a-like cooks back at Abstergo Industries.

"Hey Billy, were you in disguise or something?"

Billy gives me a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

"I thought I saw you while I was at Abstergo. You were a cook-"

He laughs, "You really didn't think the name through did you?"

I look confused or at least that's my assumption when Billy and Jake laugh harder. I know we're running from roof to roof, Billy and Jake helping me get across in any way they can but it makes me wonder why they're laughing. It isn't until I remember the name Alexander… and how Billy uses that name for a few things… oh my god I'm an idiot. That was a name that should've slapped me in the face.

Jake and Billy zip line to another roof and I follow suit. As I'm going down the wire I see a guard look straight at me and my heart skips a beat. Oh shi-

The guard starts firing in my general direction and my friends see that I'm in trouble. Billy then takes out knives that look like ninja throwing knives. He throws them towards the guards and it surprises me when one of the guards falls on his back and the other one nearby yells about something hitting his leg. I thank whatever higher force is out there watching over us as I land and we take off running again.

There are buildings everywhere and I'm glad there isn't really a lot of room for error with our method of staying on the rooftops. Jake grins, "We're almost there."

"Won't the guards follow us?" I ask.

"I think after the throwing knives they won't chase after us."

We keep approaching a building that seems built higher than the rest of them; it seems like an ideal headquarters. From that height you could probably see all the guards' movements and be able to plan around them rather than have to attack them. It makes me incredibly happy, especially now that I know there's no way I will have to go back to there.

"I'll go in first and explain to Mikey what's going on," Jake says as he scales the building as though it's nothing and slips through one of the windows.

And then there were two. We stand there and I'm not sure what to do. I'm guessing we're waiting for some sort of signal from either Mikey or Jake saying that it's safe to come up but there's just something that seems off about this. Why would the director allow me to go out and buy something nice if I was kidnapped and forced to stay there against my will. It didn't make any sense to me and that's when my eyes widen.

The director expected me to make a break for it; he wanted to see me embrace the freedom only to rip it out of my hands. If the Assassins had a mission pertaining to coming here it can only mean they were after the director and Edward knew about it. I look at Billy, "We need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"You were there when you received the news of the director allowing me to go out. He's onto the Assassins and he was using me as bait."

Billy thinks this over and the look that crosses his face means he understands. I'm not sure if it's too late but if the director was expecting all this to transpire then that means Jake and Mikey are in danger. I take out the knife that I received from Jake and start to climb the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you to get out of here. I'm going to save them."

He doesn't seem convinced at all as he climbs after me, "I'm not letting you go there! You need to go."

I do something that I didn't think I could do to any of my friends intentionally; I kick Billy in the face and keep advancing up the walls. I look down at him and see that he looks ticked. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Actually I'm kind of surprised that I'm able to climb anything; I barely have any upper arm strength so this surprises me. I glare at him.

"Get out of here!"

Billy doesn't want to. He probably doesn't want me to get hurt or want me to go back to Abstergo either. I'm not sure what he's thinking but I know that Jake and Mikey are in danger and it's my fault. I need to help. Billy climbs off the wall and watches with knives in his hands; at least he has my back if something happens. I'm not sure if that will help but it makes me feel safer as I slip through the window.

As my feet hit the floor with a soft thud I glance around and instantly notice all the dust particles that are floating in the light that shines through the drapes. This place must be old and abandoned just like the previous headquarters that they used. I feel my hood on my head and I'm glad it's still up. I'm not sure why but if I have something on my head all my worries disappear and I'm able to focus more on the task at hand. I look at the knife in my hand and take a few deep breaths. I can do this.

I start to sneak around the floor I'm on; I lean against a wall and peek through doorways and make sure no one is there and proceed to the next wall. I'm scanning the area to make sure I'm not going to run into any guards; I'm not that brave to take on the guards with a knife. As I make my way from the window to maybe the next two rooms I start to hear voices. I stop and listen.

"Where is she?"

That's the director's voice and I now know this was a big mistake for Jake and Billy to assist me. Then again if they didn't I'd probably be dead… wow… this sucks. I grit my teeth and stay quiet. I don't want to found out yet.

"Like we would know," Jake replies casually. Does nothing faze him?

I follow the voices towards the stairs and I'm about to go down them when I see a guard at the bottom. Luckily he doesn't notice me and I try to figure out how to get down there without drawing attention. I see this guard has a shotgun… that guy has Jake's gun!

"Don't play stupid with me boy, I know you have her somewhere."

I don't like where this is going and I know I have only one shot at getting this right. I'm about to run down the stairs and ambush the guard when I see him drop to the ground. I freeze where I am on the top of the stairs and watch as Billy silently retrieves the knife. Can I say for someone like Billy I at least expect noise when he moves toward the stairs? There's nothing but the sound of Jake talking and the director questioning him. I tiptoe down the stairs and lift the shotgun. Billy grins and he seems to have a plan.

"Okay I assessed the situation. Mikey is knocked out, Jake is wounded but not severely and there are four guards watching over the director," Billy whispers. "We need a distraction if we have any hope of rescuing them."

Looking at the shotgun I had I recall what Billy told me how the shotgun drew the guards' attention when Jake was saving me. I grin. I think Billy knows where my mind has gone because he shakes his head, "Sen you'll get hurt. Shotguns have a kick to them."

"I'll distract them if you get Jake and Mikey out of here."

At this point I almost expect Billy to try and make sure I don't do anything stupid; he's the more logical of us two and right now I think I have a point. He's more capable of getting them out of here and I'm more of a distraction anyways.

"You know you might get kidnapped again right?" he asks me.

I nod.

"I won't be able to return there and neither will Mikey. You won't see Jesse for a while too. You'll be on your own for a while."

"I realize that. I want you guys to be safe not dead. Leave this to me. I still have a cellphone. I'll just call if I need help."

Billy still has the look on his face like he'll never see me again after this moment. I frown and as much as I feel like hugging Billy just in case I won't see him again I don't. I've never been the one to give hugs and I don't plan on starting that now. I smile sadly.

"See ya," I say as I run to a different room. I'm thinking if I can get a few rooms away from where the director and the guards are then we stand a chance. I get about three rooms away and I see a flaw with this plan… I've never fired a gun before in my life. I look at the shotgun and frown. I glare at it. I thought I would be useful! How useful can I be if I can't fire a gun?

I aim at a wall to my left and pull the trigger. The first thing I feel is my shoulder popping out of its socket. I fall down and I groan as I process what just happened. First off the gun was already cocked and when I pulled the trigger it recoiled and dislocated my shoulder as the shot went through the wall. I dropped the shotgun in the ordeal and I look at my right arm and the color drains out of my face, "I'm not fixing that," I say quietly to myself. The idea of dislocating things and putting them back where they were before creeps me out. Anything that deals with physical injuries always creep me out.

I look at the wall I shot and see a window directly next to it. I lift the shotgun with my left hand and smash the glass window open with the butt of the gun. I throw it out and hope that Jake and the others will eventually find it sitting there on the rooftops. I smile and wait for the guards.

There… aren't any guards. Then I hear the sound of an explosion. I scream as I cover my ears and feel the building shake. What the hell just happened? I look around frantically and I run towards where the director and the others are. Another explosion erupts and I feel the floor beneath my feet give way and I feel gravity doing what it's there to do. I'm falling and I feel myself die on the inside.

We could've made it out of this alive… we were so close. Then I wonder where the bombs came from and if everyone made it out before it went off. I see the buildings fly past me and I take a moment to figure out how brutally fucked I am. I don't get a chance to understand how badly this is for me as I slam into the world. And everything is gone before I know it.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! If you have any sort of feedback, things I could improve on and what not please by all means tell me. I appreciate all readers that stop by and read. Really that makes me want to write more often.**

**I would like to also thank StrifeOkami and Gray Spectre Warden Boom for beta reading my story so far. If you're a fan of Mass Effect I would recommend reading Project Vanguard and Odyssey 2183.  
**

**Until next time, see ya.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For a long time there was nothing; there was nothing to see, no sounds resonated in this disturbing darkness. It's as though someone turned off a light and you're met with a pitch black darkness that leaves you in fear. Only I wasn't scared. Sure I wasn't at peace or anything but something reassured me that I wasn't dead. That my life wasn't over even if right now it seemed like it.

I'm not sure how much time had passed before I finally heard voices again and started to see light. I'm guessing a long while because I could hear a familiar irritable voice.

"Is she going to live or not?" Edward asks.

"I can't tell. It seems like her vitals are stable but as to if she's able to function I'm not sure. Give it some time… she'll recover."

"I hope you're right."

The sounds would come and go; my sense of what was around me unknown and foreign. I tried to think of something from the past that I could use as a crutch… nothing came to mind. It wasn't amnesia or anything, I just couldn't think of anything that could make the situation any better. As far as I knew the director and I survived, I was back at Abstergo Industries, and my friends were either severely wounded or dead. How do you think positively when all that is piled against you?

Sometime later I heard Cecil talking to himself. It was strange to listen to the scientist speak but it made me aware that maybe hope wasn't lost.

"Vitals are still stable, maybe we can work with you being unconscious this badly."

What was he planning? I couldn't be sure. After Cecil said that the darkened world fell back into silence. In fact I'm not really sure if I'm alive anymore… if I'm dead then I can't warn Hunter and Jordan about this place. If I'm gone there's no way for me to escape and have a proper burial. I really need to stop thinking negatively. Maybe this isn't as bad as I think it is. I hope anyways.

XXX

The darkness finally broke away from my mind; what greeted me was a bright light that left me in pure awe. It was such a huge difference from not knowing where I was to suddenly having my surroundings illuminated. As I scan the area I know exactly where I am. I'm observing Anwen's memories yet again in the comfort of her home; I have never felt so angry with two people in my life. How could these scientists be so impatient that they wouldn't bother trying their hardest to wake me up but rather just throw me on the Animus and hope I don't die? How low can you go you heartless bas-

My thoughts are interrupted by a knocking noise. I see Anwen walk from the kitchen to the front door which she opens. She seems confused by who is standing in the doorway but she smiles anyways. Standing before her is a man with dark red hair that curls slightly and who is watching with keen hazel eyes. He stands at 5 foot 9 and he's got some muscle to him. This makes him appear larger than he normally would appear if he didn't have the muscles. He's wearing a light brown cloak to protect him from the rain that's drizzling from the sky and under that he's wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of brown pants.

Anwen curtsies, "Hello. May I ask who you might be?"

"My name is Connor O'Keeffe and I'm looking for a man named Archelous Chamberlain… is he home at the moment?" he asks kindly.

O'Keeffe… O'Keeffe… am I meeting Billy's ancestor? Seeing as though he has a similar surname I'm kind of surprised. Sure I could be meeting just a random stranger but something about him tells me that I'm meeting my friend's ancestor. Maybe it's the eyes that make me think of that. Either way I feel comfortable even when Anwen doesn't feel too great about his presence. She almost feels scared that he's going to find out something that she doesn't want him to know.

Her blue eyes glance down at her feet, "Unfortunately Archelous is working at the moment… would you like to come in and wait?"

Connor seems to be debating about that and is about to disagree when he notices the scent of scones in the air. Even though I'm just observing that scent is enough to make my mouth water. I want to eat too… wait… usually I have a poor sense of smell. How am I able to smell when I'm observing a memory and not in real life? This is pointless to ask so let's keep watching the events unfold.

Anwen leads the way to the kitchen where she motions for Connor to take a seat. He looks around the kitchen which is completely spotless. The windows let in a lot of light and Anwen brings in a tray of scones. She smiles happily.

"You may want to wait. They're a little-"

Connor withdraws his hand before Anwen can finish and he waves his hand around in the air. He had burnt his hand on the freshly made scones.

"Ow."

"As I was about to say they're a little hot," Anwen finishes with a giggle. Connor laughs at his own mistake too and watches as Anwen takes a seat across from him. "I forgot to ask, are you Archelous' wife?"

"Yes sir. I'm Anwen Chamberlain," she replies gracefully. "You must've traveled a long ways."

Connor blinks, "How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess I suppose. I've never seen you and I thought I met all of Archelous' friends."

"Well either way you're right. I'm from Dublin."

Anwen gets this mystified look on her face as she begins to ask questions about Dublin. That's something I didn't figure I would have in common with Anwen; our lack of getting too far away from where we live. Anwen hasn't always lived in London and I can tell by how comfortable she is in the country than she is in the city, yet she isn't that far away from London. Meanwhile where I live compared to where the college I went to is it's about a two hour drive. There isn't much distance between the two. I don't think I've been more than three hours away from my home… I'm digressing.

The man starts laughing slightly, "You're asking these questions so fast I can barely keep up. Haven't you ever been there?"

Anwen shook her head, "To be honest I've never really left London unless to return to my childhood home in the countryside."

"Ah. You're very sheltered aren't you? I should convince Archelous to get you out of the house more often," Connor remarks and reaches for a scone. By now they've cooled down much to his delight and he begins to eat.

Anwen takes a scone and starts nibbling on it. For a while there's silence as the duo eat. Connor eventually asks, "Are you always alone when Archelous goes to work?"

Her pale blue eyes seem thoughtful she shrugs, "Sometimes. Usually my brother Cain is here but he's currently playing messenger between me and a friend of mine. So yes, at the moment I'm alone."

"I'm here."

"I know but I don't know you that well."

"I see," Connor says quietly. "What does Archelous do exactly?"

Anwen smiles, "He just got a job as a treasurer at a bank somewhere in London."

There's pride in her voice and I can't help but feel satisfied with that answer. Usually I would question where exactly this bank is but that smile on her face erases that question from my mind completely. The duo keeps talking about themselves and try to become friends. There's some resistance with Anwen at first but soon she opens up to him. Maybe this is too weird. It's almost like how I met most of my friends. I didn't like to show emotions unless I knew I could trust people with them. Upon meeting my friends I would listen to their stories and if I felt comfortable with them I would start to tell them things.

Soon the door opens and Archelous comes into the room. Anwen smiles, "Hello… Are you okay?"

Her smile drops off her face at the sight of Archelous holding his left arm which is bleeding heavily. She is panicky but she knows what to do as she runs into another room and comes back with some bandages. Connor looks shocked by the injury but then again it looks pretty bad. After Anwen dresses the wound Archelous sighs.

"I got ambushed by some thugs. I'm sorry to scare you like that," he says in an almost defeated tone. It's the voice of someone who doesn't want anyone to worry about him. His gold eyes aren't as fierce as usual but rather they're calm.

Anwen frowns and Connor clears his throat as he approaches. Connor grins, "First time I've seen you in years and you've managed to get yourself attacked. Great job Archie."

Archelous looks up at Connor and returns that grin.

"Connor it's been a while," he says as he shakes Connor's hand. "How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived maybe an hour ago. I've been speaking with your wife and it looks like you haven't changed a bit."

"I'm sure Anwen liked that very much. Thank you for keeping her company."

Connor glances at Anwen who has put the medical stuff away and has returned to make some hot tea; she catches the look and she smiles. She's grateful for the company and that Archelous is okay but she doesn't express this gratitude in words. As Archelous takes a seat he sees the scones and takes one. When he tastes it he smiles, "This is what I love. Coming home after a hard day at work and eating Anwen's cooking."

I frown to myself. I can't really cook anything that great and here is Anwen able to cook with grace and everything she makes tastes good… I just figured out how lousy of a person I am. I push that thought aside and continue to watch.

"I do have to admit those scones are delicious," Connor replies as he takes a seat across from Archelous and takes another scone.

XXX

The memory skips forward… can I just say how annoying this is? I mean I'm enjoying this nice scene, this change of pace from what happened in real life and boom; we're onto a different memory. I'm sorry I'm getting annoyed… who am I apologizing to? I'll figure that out later and keep moving forward just like these memories.

Archelous and Anwen are standing in the doorway as Connor smiles.

"Do you really have to go?" Anwen questions, a sort of sadness in her eyes, "We have plenty of room for you to stay if you wish. Dublin is a long trip to make."

Connor sighs, "I wish I could but sadly duty calls."

Archelous nods, "He's right. He's busy and he only took some time out to see us. We'll write to you okay?"

"Sure Archie, I'll keep in contact. And you will too right Anwen?"

She looks down and nods, "Yes."

Connor walks towards them and hugs Anwen. Anwen blinks and hugs back, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to getting hugged."

"It's fine. I felt like I should. You seem sad about me leaving."

"I wish you could stay for maybe a couple of days," Anwen says. "I mean you should see London and see everything this city has to offer."

The visitor looks at Archelous, "What do you think Archie? Should I stay?"

"I'm fine if you do and if you don't I'm still fine with the decision."

Well… that's the vaguest reply I think I've ever heard of. Archelous is such a mystery to me when I compare him to Anwen. Anwen is a lot like me while Archelous isn't really like anyone from my lifetime that I've come across. Now that I look at him his eyes are fierce again and in those golden eyes is something he's not saying. Connor must've seen that too because he grins.

"I think I'll stay. I haven't been to London in a long time anyways."

Anwen rejoices and hugs Connor again. Archelous nods slightly at Connor and the trio head back inside.

XXX

It feels like these memories are skipping by too fast sometimes. But the scene before me is dark; it's night time but through the darkness I can see a candle being lit. The illumination reveals Anwen holding the candle and walking through the small hallways that separate her and Archelous' room with the living room. Her feet create soundless thuds as she takes a seat on a chair in the living room. She's waiting patiently for something but I can't tell what exactly it is that she's waiting for.

There's a tap on one of the windows in that room and she jumps. She rushes over and opens it. Cain is standing there and hands her a note silently.

"What did he say about me getting help with this job?" she asks in a hushed whisper.

Cain shook his head, "He didn't have much to offer. He said to only keep an eye out for anything that appears suspicious."

"Thanks anyways," Anwen says with slight disappointment. She watches as Cain walks to the front door and lets himself in. She sighs and walks back toward her bedroom when she stops.

"You mean you haven't told her?" she could hear Connor asking someone in the dark.

"She isn't allowed to get involved. Anwen doesn't deserve that kind of knowledge. If she knew then she would want to be by my side and that would-"

Anwen opens the door to her room and looks at Connor and Archelous. She looks slightly angry but it's masked by confusion. She walks over to the duo and stands in between them.

"Tell me what?"

Archelous sighs, "It's nothing."

"It sure didn't sound like nothing. Is it about the thugs?" she questions with innocence that I can't get past. Considering what she's done up to now I can't see her as naïve but her voice misleads me.

Connor nods, "They said some things and Archelous didn't want to tell you. He was nervous that you'd overreact."

Anwen looks at Connor and she can't tell if he's lying or not. She doesn't have much of a choice to argue, she has no evidence to go by on. She glances at Archelous.

"What did they say?"

Archelous shakes his head, "They said something about finding out where we live…"

She frowns.

"Do they know?"

"I don't believe so… listen I need to be honest with you. Connor O'Keeffe is here because I had a bad feeling that something like this would happen since I got the job as the treasurer. I didn't want you to worry so I asked my friend to act as a body guard for us," Archelous explains. His voice is sincere and apologetic at the same time. "Though I didn't want you to know because I thought you would be upset."

Anwen seems thoughtful at this moment. Then Connor places a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't mean for this to be a surprise. I thought he was joking until I saw him today. I'm here to stay for a while. At least until I know you both are safe."

She looks at Archelous, "How did you know this would happen?"

"It was just a gut feeling. I'm not sure how to explain it but I just knew it was going to happen."

Anwen gets this look on her face that is indescribable; it's as if she's accusing Archelous of something as she asks, "How did you get away from the thugs?"

Archelous doesn't hesitate. He instantly responds with, "I… had a knife with me. Just in case someone did attack me then I could defend myself. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

She still looks paranoid about Connor and Archelous but I think she's given up for now. She goes over to the bed and lies down, "Good night."

Connor and Archelous in unison whisper, "Good night."

They both walk out of the room to talk and I sense the uneasiness from Anwen. I have a feeling this topic isn't over with yet. When the door closes and the footsteps fade away Anwen gets out of bed and starts searching the room. She opens the drawers and starts moving his clothes around to see if there's a knife or anything in there. Anwen closes the drawers and moves to the wardrobe. After a few minutes she finds nothing. She doesn't look amused by the idea that Archelous is hiding something from her but she wants to know so badly. It almost pains me to watch her search the rest of the room.

Eventually Anwen falls onto the bed. Has she given up? It looks that way.

"_I don't get it. Why aren't I finding the knife he used?"_ she thinks to herself as she lies on her side. She hears a strange noise when her head moves on the pillow. _"What was that?"_

Anwen sits up and moves the pillow and finds a letter. She tilts her head, moving her bangs away from her eyes and lifts the folded up piece of paper from its resting place on the bed. She opens it and sees that it's a letter.

_Archelous,_

_Time is running out. I have gotten word that all is not going as planned in London, that you haven't found the Sword yet. It's quite alright. From what I've heard that sword is no longer in Templar's possession. I will give you the tools to find it and bring it back to the Order of the Assassins as soon as possible. Until then, be careful not to alert the Templar and bring back the sword to us._

Her eyes were always moving, and even when I'm sure she read the entire thing she reread it. For a second I'm scared to see what's she's thinking but I don't dare venture down that road when the door opens and Archelous is standing in the doorway.

The fierceness in his eyes is more present than ever and Anwen looks up from the parchment in slight fear. Well Warbeck did say to look out for anything suspicious; Anwen was just paranoid enough to investigate. And now they're staring at each other, unsure of what to say to each other.

The silence is broken by Anwen's voice. It's cracking and shaking with what I assume to be sadness and betrayal.

"Archelous… W-what is this?"

* * *

**As usual thank you for reading this fanfic, I greatly appreciate the support. I also thank StrifeOkami and Gray Spectre Warden Boom for helping me out with these chapters.  
**

**If you're a fan of Mass Effect I recommend you read Project Vanguard by StrifeOkami and Odyssey 2813 by Gray Spectre Warden Boom. Maybe you're a fan of Fire Emblem, if so read Branded by AmrasElanesse.  
**

**Once again, thank you.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lingering on that tan face isn't a look of anger but rather a flicker of shock; Archelous wasn't angry anymore, not after hearing Anwen's voice. He walks over to her side and sits next to her. Anwen still has that look of betrayal and I realize that it's due to the fact that she's a part of Templar and she just found out that Archelous is an Assassin… shit is about to get real.

"Archelous what is this?" Anwen asks again, her pale blue eyes accented by the flowing tears.

Archelous sees the letter and tries to take it away when Anwen slaps his hand away. She's not just sad, she's angry. Probably at the fact that he kept this a secret from her but at the same time I know it runs deeper than that. She's angry because for the years she's been married to Archelous she never thought of him as a possible candidate for being an Assassin. I think that's why she was furious more than anything.

"Anwen please let me explain-"

"Explain what exactly? That you're an Assassin and that you decided that your own wife didn't need to know?" she questions accusingly. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

It's his time to be a little flustered by the sudden doubt and he tries to give her a hug, hoping that will calm her down. When he gets close enough to hug her, she shoves him away. Archelous gets this look on his face as though he's not quite sure what to do now that Anwen doesn't even want him to touch her. He frowns, "Anwen, you weren't supposed to find out this way."

"How was I supposed to find out then? No wonder you got mugged today."

"That wasn't the reason…"

Anwen stands up and throws the letter down, "Stop lying to me! I have lived with you long enough to understand when you are lying and when you're being honest. Right now you're lying to my face and there is no way you're getting out of this!"

The door opens and Connor steps in. He stops realizing that Anwen is practically yelling at Archelous. He walks in between Archelous and Anwen, "Hey now, what's with all this yelling?"

"He's a fucking Assassin and he's kept this from us!" Anwen growls as her strikingly pale eyes stare up into Connor's hazel eyes. Suddenly her eyes narrow and she glares, "You're one too aren't you?"

Connor looks at Archelous and that's when they both realize they're both in trouble unless they confess. Watching all this happening it's kind of interesting to see how scary someone with a temper can be but at the same time I would hate to be on the receiving side of that. There's just something about how she's standing with her hands on her hips and with that hate etched onto her face that makes her ten times more intimidating than any memory I've seen.

"Anwen, let's calm down for a few minutes so we can be civilized about this," Connor tries to reason with her. At this point I don't think there are any words that can calm her down.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down so you both won't have to tell me what the fuck is going on."

Archelous steps towards Anwen, "Let's be fair about this… you probably have some secrets that you're keeping from us-"

"Don't you dare try to turn this around on me," Anwen says slowly. That is a dangerous thing to do in any argument; it's the first rule of arguing with women, you do not bring them into the conversation unless you're asking to be slapped in the face or hear her voice rise more octaves. I'm actually surprised that Anwen is keeping her voice under control. Unlike what happens whenever I get angry her voice actually is staying around her normal speaking voice except it's off by maybe an octave but it's nothing drastic.

There's something about arguments that make them arguments; the other side generally stays quiet or starts yelling too. Everyone has a breaking point when they're being yelled at, whether it's to start admitting they were in the wrong or to start getting defensive; Archelous has reached that breaking point judging by the look on his face.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asks Anwen. "Obviously you've been snooping around in my business why don't I look through your wardrobe or dresser and see what I find out about your life."

Connor can sense the tension just like I can and he knows if he doesn't do anything one of the arguing duo will… as much as I would love to see that I don't think Connor wants any part of cleaning up the mess. He watches the two carefully, inspecting their every move to determine what would be the best way to disarm them if it came to that.

Anwen gets a dangerous look in her eyes, "You wouldn't find anything except a sewing kit and my dresses. If you think there's anything else in there you're out of your mind."

"Oh yea? Then what gave you the right to go through my stuff? You probably saw nothing but my outfits and maybe a cloak for when it rains," Archelous replies angrily.

Usually when people are arguing I have to choose a side and try to convince both people involved that fighting isn't the way to go. As I'm listening to the conversation I can't help but feel that Anwen is in the wrong. This situation wouldn't have transpired if she hadn't looked through his stuff. Yet while listening to how much Archelous is getting worked up I can understand why she would be angry; up to this point I didn't know a lot about him. I can comprehend why she would be angry with him; he keeps everything secretive and is a mysterious person whenever I hear him speak. Now that he's just as angry as Anwen I can't help but wonder if they will fight.

The spouses stare at each other with venom and this is the first time I doubt if they should even be together. Anwen is paranoid and scared to lose Archelous while Archelous is mysterious and too protective of Anwen. It isn't until something bizarre happens that I have to examine what exactly happened.

Anwen lunges at Archelous, hoping to tackle him to the ground; Archelous rushes toward Anwen to prevent her from doing anything that could harm anyone in the room. Connor is still standing in between them when he grabs a hold of Anwen's head and Archelous' head and slams the two together. There's a strange crack noise as the two collide and fall to the ground. From Anwen's perspective I can see why Connor is friends with Archelous; he's big and intimidating from the ground. Connor is slightly bulky but mainly from muscle which he put into good use.

"Connor, go away," Archelous says as calmly as he can. He's holding onto his head to steady his vision but I can tell how he's swaying ever so slightly to his left and right that he's not okay. If that hurt Archelous then that explains why my head is ringing and feels as though it was hit with a wooden baseball bat.

Anwen doesn't say anything as she's grasping onto her head and is slightly whimpering. Connor glances at Anwen and motions toward her, "How about you take care of her first? She is your wife after all."

"Nice try but I'm not letting you get-"

There's a loud slap that is followed by Archelous' face turning bright red where he got hit by Connor. His head was turned slightly to the left because of that hit and I can see Anwen stare at them both with wide, pained eyes.

"Stop being so irrational, let's start acting like civilized beings and talk this out," Connor demands. "I can stand here all day and slap you around and make sure you two stay in this room until everything is sorted out. I rather not do that but if you two don't make up then I'll be forced to stay here until you do."

Archelous blinks. He gingerly touches the slap mark and flinches. I think that hit knocked some sense back into him as he kneels by Anwen and hugs her. She's whimpering and I can't tell how badly she's hurt… though can I say the headache that I feel right now is the kind that feels like your head is splitting open. I don't want to imagine the kind of pain Anwen is going through at this moment.

"Anwen are you okay?"

"No."

"Does your head hurt?"

"You tell me, does yours?" she asks quietly. Archelous sighs and just sits next to her, hugging her close to him.

Archelous nods, "Yea but that's not important now. Listen about that letter… I probably should've told you I was an Assassin since I first met you but I didn't want you to get hurt if you knew. There's a high penalty for people who get involved with Assassins," he explains to Anwen. "It's not like I hid it because I didn't trust you with the secret. I just didn't want you to know that I'm involved in a business that requires me to risk my life every day I'm giving an assignment."

There were a lot of emotions going through Anwen; there were lingering feelings of anger and betrayal… but there was a new one, guilt. She looks down at the wooden floor she's sitting on and doesn't bother to look at Archelous. Now this is what happens after I argue with people; there's a strong sense of guilt that maybe I was wrong for yelling and I fall into silence that makes me want to cry. Even now as I look at Anwen I can tell she is trying not to think about the situation. In fact I think she's starting to accept the fact that Archelous is an Assassin. It required being forced to head-butt Archelous but maybe she understands the situation.

Anwen breaks out of the hug and stands up. She's a little off on her feet and steadies herself before she falls down. She walks to the door and before she shuts it she glances back at them both, "Don't think this is over. I'm still mad at you."

As the door slams shut I can't help but sigh; so much for being right with my assumption.

XXX

It looks like I won't have to endure that memory again as I get that familiar white blur as another memory starts to play. I see Anwen sitting at the kitchen table eating scones. This normally wouldn't faze me how her eyes look tired and how her hair is slightly messy, but now it does. Where did she sleep after the argument? Probably in the living room… but now that I saw how she took the news I can't help but wonder what she's going to tell Perkin Warbeck.

Her eyes study the scone in her slender hand as though it will give her the answer she desires to hear. I don't blame her for trying to figure out what would be the right thing to do in this situation; on one hand she could tell Warbeck and be rewarded greatly for entrusting him with that knowledge… yet on the other she could keep it to herself. Anwen understood what happened to people who turn up as Assassins, and that thought alone scared her into keeping it as a secret.

"_I swore I would protect Archelous for as long as he protected me… by keeping this a secret from Perkin… that means I will risk my life every day for as long as possible. Then again the Assassins Order is Templars' biggest nemesis. It's my duty as a Templar to turn Archelous and Connor in. But… what if I can keep them safe?"_ Anwen thought as she finishes her scone.

She doesn't have time to answer that question as Archelous and Connor walk into the kitchen. Immediately that feeling of guilt takes over me… I mean Anwen. She stands up and is about to walk out until she feels a hand grasp her shoulder. Connor has this serious gaze in his tired eyes, maybe Anwen isn't the only one who didn't get much sleep. As I look around I finally take in the fact that it's kind of dark. Is this still the same night? I'm just going to assume yes and keep observing my surroundings more carefully.

"Anwen… are you still mad?" Connor asks.

For a while she's wondering that herself. After a few minutes she sighs, "I guess not."

Connor smiles, "That's good to know. Sit back down, let's talk."

I think Anwen remembers the last time she didn't want to talk and in the back of her head is this slight twinge of pain. She nods slightly and walks back to her seat. Anwen doesn't really want to talk but she wants to hear their side of it, maybe then she'll know what to do with this knowledge. Archelous and Connor take their seats across from her and silence follows.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

Archelous nods, "I couldn't sleep after what you said. When we got married we entrusted each other with our own secrets that I'm not allowed to repeat in the presence of Connor," he glances at Connor to receive a disappointed look.

"I didn't want to know."

Archelous rolls his eyes and resumes, "Anyways, this is one of those secrets I didn't want you to know because I thought if you knew then you'd be worried about my well-being."

"Sure I would've worried but it's not like I would've been right behind you, breathing down your neck. I understand personal space."

"I know… listen. There are people who would kill Assassins if they knew about our secret. It's kind of like the thug that attacked me. He was part of an organization that prevents us from doing our job at the guild. Do you think you can keep this from everyone?"

The question was genuine and completely serious. Anwen's blue eyes examine the two males sitting across from her. Seeing Connor bow his head and Archelous' gold eyes unwavering stare must've made her think. But I know what she wants to do and I can't say I disagree with her. She nods.

"Your secret is safe with me," she whispers. The situation feels like a breath of fresh air for me as I take in the happiness that crosses their faces; Anwen however realizes she has a deeper problem now… how do you keep a secret this big from everyone?

XXX

The memory skips and I wonder how long I've been in the Animus like this. It doesn't feel like it's been too long, then again I'm still unconscious, and what does an unconscious person know? Enough of that though. The next scene unfolds as I see the trio together, walking down a street. Judging by how Archelous and Anwen are standing next to each other as close as possible and how Connor is following behind them I can only imagine that they're all happy again. It's still dark but there's an addition to the night, it's raining.

They're all wearing cloaks but only Anwen has her hood up, yet anyone can spot those pale blue eyes from anywhere. Those eyes are stunning in the dark and they seem distant as Archelous and Connor are talking. Connor sneezes and sniffles.

"I'm sorry we had to drag you along" Archelous starts to apologize only to be stopped by Connor.

"Nonsense, I don't mind. Besides I can actually defend us the way I usually would since she knows our little secret."

Anwen turns her head to glance at Connor and smiles, "Thanks again. I still can't believe you idiots really wanted to go to a bar to celebrate. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow night?"

"It probably could've… but what's the fun in waiting?"

As Anwen shakes her head at Connor's response I can't help but wonder how long this secret is going to remain a secret. I would find it difficult to keep a secret that important from anyone I came in contact with… which is partially the reason why I don't keep secrets. Then again as long as she doesn't run into Perkin Warbeck or anyone else involved with the Templars then I guess she'll be okay. Running into Perkin Warbeck seems to be the last thing on her mind as she continues to chat with them quietly as they make their way to the nearest pub.

The rain is starting to fall harder on them and Archelous and Connor eventually pull their hoods over their already drenched heads. Suddenly Archelous says something that makes me curious about Archelous yet again.

"Do you guys want to have a race to see who can get to the pub quickest?" he asks.

Connor tilts his head, "Won't we get wet faster?"

"Does it really matter? The quicker we get to the pub the quicker we can start celebrating," Anwen replies as she starts running away from the duo. They blink at each other before they take off after her.

I admire how active they all are, and I make a silent vow to myself; one day I will become that healthy and active. Connor catches up to Anwen and it's apparent that Anwen can't outrun them for too long. He grins once he begins to pass her and it isn't until she notices Archelous about to pass them both that she pushes herself to run faster. She catches up to Connor only to see him stop suddenly, Archelous starting to slow down. Anwen is confused for a moment before she crashes into a familiar face. She falls to the wet ground and glances up at the person she ran into only to stand up and apologize immediately; standing before her is Perkin Warbeck.

"I am so sorry about that," Anwen says quickly and professionally. She realizes where she is and who just walked next to her. She drops the professional tone, "We were trying to get out of the rain."

Perkin Warbeck looks like he wants to slap her for her stupid mistake but he doesn't. He can't in front of Archelous.

"It's alright… who might you be?" he asks as he looks at Connor.

"The name's Connor O'Keeffe," he replies as he shakes Warbeck's hand briefly. I can tell from the look in his hazel eyes that he doesn't like Warbeck at all. I don't blame him. I don't really know my history that well but I do know for certainty that Perkin Warbeck isn't one who should have too many friends. It makes me wonder how Anwen really became associated with him in the first place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Anwen looks nervous and she feels Warbeck's eyes piercing into her as she shrinks behind the hood that conceals her eyes. Connor notices the tension and he clears his throat, "I'm sorry we can't stay for very long, we planned on going out for a celebration."

"What is this celebration for?"

"Does it really concern you?"

Warbeck looks offended by Connor's remark and glances at Archelous for support… only to receive a shrug. Connor takes Anwen's hand and leads them away from the now furious man. There's just something that screams Warbeck needs to be punched in the face… really hard. But now that they're away I can tell that the tension that Anwen felt fades away. She smiles.

"Thanks for getting us out of there."

"No problem… you're friends with him?" Connor asks.

Anwen nods.

"The last time I checked friends don't make other friends feel that uncomfortable."

"He's a childhood friend. I've known him longer than I rather admit. I kind of grew used to it while growing up."

Archelous stays silent, not willing to make Anwen angry again. He wants to say something, I can tell by how he bites on his lips for a brief second and continues to look straight. The trio keeps walking until they reach the pub. Right before they enter I… erm… Anwen begins to have this feeling. It's as if something bad happened here and she really shouldn't follow the two Assassins into this place. She shoves that feeling away and resumes following behind them.

Unfortunately it's kind of hard to not think of that feeling when the first thing you're met with is a glare from the bartender. As Archelous, Connor and Anwen take their seat on the stools the bartender's dark eyes never leave my ancestor. It takes a few seconds before Archelous and Connor notice the stare.

"Is something wrong?" Archelous asks.

"Yes. There is. That lady you have with you… she looks familiar."

"What do you mean by I look familiar? I haven't been in this bar before," Anwen chimes in. Something must've connected with her because she pales slightly and mocks confusion to cover up the sudden color loss.

The bartender sighs "Not to scare you young folks away but there was a girl who stopped by here about a few days ago who killed a farmer right outside of here. She had a dagger and looked malicious. She looked a lot like you miss."

The connection hits me in the face. That's why Anwen reacted the way she did. Did I really forget about this place? Wow, if this was a video game I'd be screwed by now. Luckily though this isn't a video game and Anwen shakes her head, color returning to her face.

"I haven't been here in a little over a year and I was with my husband Archelous."

Dark brown eyes examine Anwen and they avert away from her when he sighs, "What will it be for you folks?"

Archelous and Connor grin as they order their beer and the bartender looks at Anwen, "Would you like a glass of water? I know you don't drink."

I blink in surprise. What just happened here? I… sorry, Anwen just got the third degree and suddenly the bartender knows that she doesn't drink and is willing to give her water? I'm confused by this change but I don't question it as I watch Anwen nod her head politely. For a person that murdered someone in cold blood outside of this place she sure knows how to keep calm. I'll say it once again… Anwen scares me sometimes.

The bartender fills a glass with water and hands the glass to her. Anwen takes it and watches the clear liquid move before she takes a sip. She watches the bartender and I can tell from how her blue eyes slowly move down to her glass that she feels remorse for what happened to the farmer. It's probably the first time I've seen that much remorse expressed through those blue eyes.

Time passes quickly as Connor and Archelous gulp down a few more beers. They're giggling like little kids and they're joking around. It's strange what alcohol can do to a person. Anwen finishes her second glass of water and smiles at the duo.

"I think it's time we left," she tells Archelous and Connor.

They frown in protest, "But-"

"No buts. Come on."

Archelous starts to get up but Connor stops him, "Why should we listen to you?"

Anwen raises an eyebrow and Archelous looks nervous, "Come on, we don't want her to get angry," he says.

"What if she gets mad? What can she possibly do?"

I could say something at this point about stereotypes and how a certain someone loves their alcohol… but I think that would be pushing it. My ancestor stands up and her bangs conceal her eyes. Everyone in that bar is silent even the more rowdy drunkards that seem to linger at the bar, just as reluctant to leave as Connor. Connor doesn't see the problem until her fist connects with his face. He falls off the stool and slams against the floor. He's groaning and Archelous helps him up.

"We're leaving. Now," Anwen tells Connor in a voice that isn't her own. It's the one she used when delivering the message to this bar before. The bartender's eyes widen in realization as she speaks.

Archelous helps Connor walk out of the bar and Anwen looks at the bartender but sees the furious look. She glances down.

"How about you leave before you cause any more deaths," he says to her. That tone is one of pure outrage. He hates her guts for even stepping foot in this bar but I think he's mad because he didn't realize he was being fed a lie by her.

Anwen looks at him and pays him. For a moment she watches the bartender's dark, cold eyes and she sees she's not welcome here.

"_Here I thought the Assassins were my enemy… maybe I'm in the wrong,"_ she thinks.

Her eyes fill with tears and she manages to whisper one last thing before she leaves. The bartender's eyes are no longer cold but they watch as the young lady walks out of that lonely bar. He takes the money off of the counter and looks at it. He uys a drink of his own with it and watches the bar in silence. He's trying to understand those words, why she would say that to him. He doesn't spot Anwen spying on him through a crack in the door; the tears fall down her face. Anwen knew those words aren't enough to chance what she did but at least she tried. She turns and leads Connor and Archelous home. Those words are never going to change anything that she has done or is about to do; she will never be able to mutter those words again because she understands that what's done is done and the dead don't come back.

"_I'm so sorry,"_ I tell… I mean Anwen keeps telling herself as she tries to stay calm for the two behind her. She turns to ask why they're being so quiet all of a sudden but her eyes widen. They're not there.

XXX

She's running through the streets, trying to retrace her steps to see if maybe they stopped somewhere on their way home. Anwen is scared and even though she's in a dress she's able to run as fast as some of my friends… which is pretty fast. She keeps calling their names and when she makes it back to the bar and doesn't see them she becomes nervous. What if another Templar got to them? That idea alone makes me feel just as nervous as Anwen and it isn't until I… erm… Anwen hears someone howl with pain that she gets out the knife she keeps with her at all times. Of course it's usually hidden where Connor and Archelous wouldn't find it but she never forgets that it's there.

Anwen rushes toward the sound and halts. That's not a yell that sounds like Connor or her husband. She puts the knife away before stepping into the alley and sees Connor has tackled someone to the ground and twisted his arm around so it was at an odd angle.

"Who sent you?" Connor growls angrily. Whatever he had to drink has apparently left his system and was replaced with sheer anger.

The thug was struggling and he wasn't going to say anything for a while. He looks familiar... maybe I've seen… I mean Anwen must've seen him before.

"_Uh oh…"_ she thinks as she realizes the thug is part of Templar. She could be ratted out at any second and she didn't like that idea. She could murder him, no one has noticed her so she could pull it off… the bartender's dark eyes glare at her in her mind and she stands there. No more killing. She's had it with the glare and she's going to make those eyes disappear one way or another.

The man looks around wildly and spots me… Anwen. He stops all movement and his eyes widen. Archelous and Connor both see the look that's directed at Anwen. She frowns.

"There you two are… What's going on here?" she asks innocently.

"This guy tried to sneak up on us."

She wants to do something to help the poor follower of Templar but she says nothing. There's nothing she can do. It's one of the first rules you're taught as a member of Templar; if someone gets caught, leave them. It's their own fault that they got caught… you're supposed to leave your friends behind…

That rule stabs me in the chest and I feel like I just abandoned my own friends. Of course the explosion led me to my demise but then again I could've listened to Billy and we all could've gotten out of there safely. It's the only thing that goes through my mind as Anwen lowers her gaze.

The thug whispers something that makes Archelous furious.

"You're a murderer. Allowing me to be in this position and be slaughtered just to protect yourself."

Archelous' eyes turn dark with fury as he grabs the guy's hair. He lifts the thug's head so he's forced to look into Archelous' eyes. I feel myself quiver since I can feel his anger roll right off of him into every direction; I thought Anwen was scary… Archelous just made Anwen look like a saint.

"Do you want to repeat that to my face?" he questions. His voice shakes as he speaks. The fury hasn't penetrated the melodic sound of his voice but I can tell if the thug answers wrong then he won't be alive for long.

"She's a murderer. Don't protect her, she'll just betray you and you'll be dead too."

It sounds like a warning if you got past the cockiness of his voice. I know what will happen next and I cover my eyes… what's going on? As my… Anwen's hands cover my eyes I can only be grateful. Anwen and I hear a sickening crack then silence. Anwen doesn't uncover her eyes and she whimpers slightly. She's letting those words get to her.

Archelous walks by Anwen and says in a voice that's restrained, "Let's go."

Anwen turns around and uncovers her eyes; she doesn't want to see what happened to that thug. She follows her husband, knowing not even her words can alter his mood. Connor soon catches up and is trying to calm him down. Anwen watches as almost instantly Archelous opens up to Connor and tries to defend his reasons for killing him. Those reasons fail him as Connor stops him.

"We could've found out who sent him. Sure Anwen was insulted by that guy but that was no reason to crush his skull in. If anything we just put ourselves in more danger," Connor explains. I see why they were friends. I finally understood why everyone got along so well.

Connor was logical in his actions and words while Archelous was mainly emotional. Sure he had some logic but he doesn't use it as much as he should. Where did that leave Anwen then? I'm not really sure anymore. Anwen seems logical in the sense she can stop herself from rushing into danger, yet at the same time she's easily hurt by others' words.

Archelous suddenly hugs Anwen. She looks up at his face and she hugs him back, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," he replies quietly.

"_If only that was true,"_ Anwen thinks as she buries her face into his shirt. The thug's last words are ringing in her mind and they burrow themselves into the darkest crevasses that her head has to offer. It's a warning that she's keeping in mind.

XXX

It's dark again. There are no memories that follow; it's just nothingness surrounding my very being as though it's a cloak. I feel trapped and I want to punch something as hard as I possibly can. That rule… I abandoned my friends to die. Why didn't I just listen to Billy and realize that my idea was stupid in the first place? They're probably dead… and it's my fault.

Something is different though. I couldn't feel anything in this place before the memories started but I feel as though I'm submerged in water; I feel where my arms would be, where everything is… and as I try to move my legs I feel pain. I don't want to know what happened to me but it looks like someone up there has a plan that I should see. I feel my eyes open and everything is blurry. I hear a machine beeping and a sound that reminds me of my mom; an oxygen machine running.

I breathe in the air being provided to me and I see Cecil come into view.

"You're awake. Good," he says as he turns off the breathing machine and takes off the mask, "I thought we lost you for a while there."

He helps me sit up and I still can't really make out anything. I know where Cecil is and that I'm not that badly hurt… or maybe they have me on some sort of pain killer. My vision starts to clear up and I see Cecil checking the computer.

"How long have I been out?" I ask. My voice is coarse from not drinking anything.

"You've been in a coma for about two weeks. You just recently got out of it and you've been in the Animus for almost two days."

I feel whatever pain killers fade away and the pain pricks my arms and legs. My head strangely feels numb and I question, "How bad am I hurt?"

Cecil looks at me and his eyes are layered with guilt. He gulps and starts telling me all that is wrong.

"The explosion demolished the building you and your friends were in. You fell about four stories and slammed into the concrete sidewalk. When the guards found you, you were bleeding badly and you were unresponsive. After taking you to the hospital we got the bleeding to stop and determined that you broke your right arm, your skull is still fractured, and the explosion damaged your left leg. The rest of your injuries healed over the two week span you were in a coma. Though if you feel pain with your head please let us know-"

"Let you guys know so you can save your precious Subject 18? You and I know that's bullsh-"

"Be grateful that you don't have brain damage," Cecil says harshly.

"Maybe that would be a better fate than knowing I survived and my friends didn't."

The look on Cecil's face is filled with concern; I really don't care what he thinks. I don't care about any of this. I just want to go home. I glare at him and I get up. I stumble and while he tries to help and slap his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me."

Cecil gives me a genuine look of sadness and I don't believe it. My eyes narrow, "What?"

"You shouldn't be moving around. You could get hurt."

"Unless you prove to me that you're on my side unlike the director I don't believe anything you tell me."

The scientist falls into silence and watches as I struggle to make it back into my room. My right arm is in a cast and I wonder if I'll be able to use it once it heals… I'm not really sure. That's the least of my problems. I notice as I walk across the sterile laboratory that I have a limp and that my entire body hurts like hell. I get to my door before Cecil hands me something. It's the jacket I bought.

"Here… I found this on you when we found you. It was covering you. I thought I would give it back once you recovered," he explains as I take the jacket.

"It… was covering me? Like I was still wearing it?"

Cecil shakes his head, "No. You weren't wearing it. It was covering you like a blanket."

I nod, someone made sure I was comfortable… wait. That means my friends aren't dead. Maybe they saw how bad I was after the explosion and didn't want to risk moving me and killing me in the process. That could be it. I hold the jacket as I enter my room.

"Thank you," I tell him as the door shuts and locks. I limp over to my bed, now saying "ow" every time I take a step. I like to hide the idea that I'm hurt from Cecil. No use in giving him another weakness to work off of.

As I fall to my bed I reach under the pillow and take out the cellphone. I put on the jacket and start to dial a familiar number; my cellphone's. I listen to the ringing and hear the voicemail play. I close my eyes and curse silently that I can't talk to a human being.

"Hey… this is An… Sen. This is Sen. I wanted to say that I know you guys are out there somewhere. You're probably recovering from the explosion just like I am… I think I'm okay. I was in a coma for two weeks but I'm back. I'm actually not sure if I'm going insane or I'm still dreaming but if the case is that I'm awake and alive I want to tell you guys something. I thought you were dead, but I found out that you guys covered me with my jacket. I want to tell you guys this because I don't want you to die. Don't save me. I found out that if you guys try to rescue me you'll just get hurt again and I can't risk that… in case I don't see you guys again know that you're all my best friends. Farewell."

I close the phone and put it back under the pillow. I can't quite remember what else there was for me to do until I remember Hunter's face. I grab the phone again and dial the number. I listen to the ringing and I hear Hunter whispering, "Hello."

"Hunter… can you tell me a story?"

The request seems off even for me but I just want to hear Hunter's voice. It's going to be the last thing I hear tonight.

"What kind of story?"

"Tell me the story of how we met."

Hunter is silent for a while and then he tells the story. It's straight to the point and I smile as I hear him explain how he walked with me to my last class of the day since we sat next to each other during our Multimedia class. I remember how he would tell me how he usually went outside, of how whenever he wanted to go to the store during lunch I would follow him. At first he didn't know why but he figured it was because I didn't want to be alone and wait. He continued until he got to the part where we went to Water Safari and how he got me to go on the water rides, something I declined on the way there.

"Hunter. Thank you. I love you," I whisper happily as my prediction came true.

"I love you too Sen" the phone dies at that moment and his voice is the last thing I hear for the night. It takes me a minute to relax before I put the dead phone back under my pillow. I put the hood of the jacket over my head and drift off into sleep. Only this time I know everyone will wake up tomorrow, even me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I appreciate the support I've received for this story. This is where I thank StrifeOkami and Gray Spectre Warden Boom for helping me with this story and in general.**

**If you're a fan of Mass Effect I recommend you read Odyssey 2183 by Gray Spectre Warden Boom and Vanguard by StrifeOkami.  
**

**If you're a fan of Fire Emblem I definitely recommend Branded by AmrasElanesse.  
**

**Once again thank you. And as usual I don't own Assassins Creed. Just a little disclaimer to add in. See ya.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I wake up the next day and instantly begin to scan the room. There wasn't anything extraordinary about the room, I just wanted to make sure I was awake and not back to being unconscious. I feel sore as ever and it's not until I sit up when the director comes into the room. I put my hood over my head; it's not like I'm intimidated by the man, but if he's going to try to scare me I rather have a way to not look at him.

With every footstep that sounds on the linoleum floor my head rings with pain. Actually everything seems a little tilted now that I pay some attention to my surroundings. He stops in front of me and takes out a flash light and shines it directly in my eyes. I don't even blink. It's a weird trait I have; if you shine a bright object into my eyes it will not burn or sting or anything. That's part of the reason why I have glasses… where are my glasses? I remember falling. That's right; they probably were broken as a result of me falling out of an exploding building.

"How are you this afternoon?" The director asks. I frown.

"Good… I guess. What's your name?"

He turns off the flash light, "What?"

"Your name starts with an E but I can't quite recall what your name is," I explain as briefly as possible.

"My name is Edward Higgins."

I nod, kind of happy that I know his name. But then again I still don't feel satisfied at all. He tells me to follow his hand as it moves. I struggle slightly to follow it when it moves quicker after a short amount of time. He notices this and writes something down on a clipboard. Did he always have that clipboard with him? After he finishes he looks at me.

"Well the good news is that you're recovering, the bad news is that you're going to have partial amnesia from the fall. That is expected after all."

"How did you survive the explosion?" I question. He gives me a glare that says I shouldn't have asked. I bow my head, "I just want to know."

Edward shakes his head for a moment and I feel like he's definitely not going to tell me. Then he speaks.

"Well when I heard the gunshots from a few rooms away I knew you were involved. There's something about you that screams that you're a distraction. I looked away for a few seconds and I see this big guy dressed as an Assassin with knives, cutting the other two free. They ran for the window before there was a click. Suddenly the room started to explode. I was sort of lucky in the sense that I just fell onto another roof top. I was in a lot of pain but I was still conscious. I suppose your friends were making sure you were alright and I simply hid from them so they couldn't kill me," he describes. I'm willing to accept that until he tells me this, "I recall hearing a scream right when the explosion happened. I do believe it was you."

I frown, "I don't remember screaming."

"I must've heard something else then."

The director studies me and it's a bit unsettling after a while. I then ask, "Am I going to be okay?"

He watches me to make sure I'm serious. He nods, "I expected a bit more mental problems after a hit like that to the back of your skull. You have partial amnesia… or at least that's what I'm going to assume until you forget something else. I can't tell if there's anything else mentally wrong so you'll be fine on that level. As for your physical well-being I'm actually shocked you didn't receive more damage. I'm more shocked by the fact that you can walk. You have a 50-50 chance of being able to use your right arm after we take it out of the cast and you're always going to have that limp. The explosion hit you mainly on your left side so it burned into your leg muscles. I'm surprised your left arm didn't receive much damage except for minor burns."

I blink, trying to process that. It's roughly what Cecil told me when I woke up. I glance at what I'm wearing and I realize that the jacket I bought is the only familiar article of clothing on me. I'm stuck in a pair of white sweatpants and a white tank top. I frown as I look at my bare feet. I can see a decent burn starting at my left ankle and travelling up. I rather not see how badly I did get hurt.

Edward sighs, "Is that all your questions? If so let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the laboratory to use the Animus. Let's go Seneca."

I'm confused. That name sounds familiar and I guess because he's referring to me that means it's my name… it doesn't feel like my name at all. I shake my head, trying to get rid of that thought. I'm okay… I'm okay. I stand up and the room swirls all around me. I fall to the ground in agony and gasp from the pain that travelled up my spine. Edward seems to realize I didn't follow and sees me on the ground. He doesn't rush to my side and ask if I'm okay, instead he walks out of the room and after a few brief moments Cecil appears with a wheel chair.

He unfolds it and places it near me. Cecil's stone gray eyes inspect me carefully as he asks, "Where is the pain?"

"Sp-Spine," I stutter as the pain is still there. I feel like drifting back to sleep but I'm shocked when Cecil lifts me and the pain retreats as I'm placed in the wheel chair. I look down at the large wheels at my side and I look up at him, "It's gone…"

"It's okay. We'll have to keep you off your feet for a while, you're still not well enough to walk. I should've known after the night you woke up."

"Was I asleep for that long?"

"Yes you were. I have to say when you went back into your room you were out for another day."

I take that in. I was asleep for that long? It didn't feel like I had over 24 hours of sleep. Then again he's a scientist so I'm not going to argue with him. He pushes me out of the room and into the laboratory where there is a small table set up with waffles and fruit of all kinds. He stops me at the table and steps away from me. I grab the fork with my left arm and man does it feel weird. I use my right hand for practically everything. I taste the waffles and my mouth waters; I can't believe I haven't had waffles in who knows how long and the place I'm kidnapped to makes the best. It isn't long until my waffles are gone and I'm nibbling on the blue berries before me.

"Let's add back pain to the list of things wrong with you," the director remarks.

There's a cook that appears by my side and hands me a beverage. I take it and sip it. It's the college beverage that I love so much. I glance at the cook and I don't see Billy, I don't see Mikey… it's the Jordan look-a-like. I have to ask.

"What's your name?"

The cook's eyes widen and he looks shocked that I actually want to know something like that. He smiles, "My name is Cael."

"It's nice to meet you Cael."

He keeps that smile even when he heads back into the kitchen. I even smile after I finish the rest of the blue berries. Glancing at Cecil and Edward I can tell they're discussing whether it's safe or not to put me in the Animus. I yawn and watch as they start to leave the room.

"We need to discuss a few things. Stay here okay?" Cecil tells me as he and the director vanish into another room.

I look at the wheel chair and move the left wheel only to move right. I try to move the right wheel and see that I can move it. It's not too painful to move my arm; maybe I'll be able to use it soon. I make my way towards the giant window that's a few feet away from me. I glance at the outside world, almost expecting to see my friends sneaking their way to… this place? Where am I? I frown. I should know this stuff yet it doesn't come back to me right away. The information is hovering over my head but I can't reach it… or at least that's what it feels like.

I'm not sure how long it's been since I started to look out the window but I know it's been a while. It was sometime in the afternoon when I woke up, and now it was turning into night. I feel tired and I fall asleep.

XXX

_I open my eyes and see myself lying on the sidewalk. I glance up towards the sky and see it's the building that blew up. I'm in the past… weird. I see myself on the ground and I see something even more startling than that; I'm awake. I see the blood and the burns. My clothes are practically ruined and I see that my jacket is singed in comparison to my jeans and possibly my leg. _

"_H... Hun…ter," I can hear myself struggle to say. Now that I'm not there feeling the pain I see that I looked like I was on my death bed. Was I even awake? I don't remember._

_My train of thought is interrupted by the sight of a person wearing a black cloak instead of the traditional white most Assassins are seen wearing. He's slightly taller than me and anything that would help me distinguish him is hidden. He walks over and kneels beside me. _

"_You look like hell."_

_I see myself about to pass out. _

"_Don't… lea…ve me."_

_That… this wasn't a dream of me lying on the ground about to die that said that. It really was me._

XXX

My eyes shoot open and I gasp. I feel my heart race as I look around quickly. I'm still in the wheel chair but I'm not near the window anymore. I see Cecil typing on his computer and the director is elsewhere. I fee dizzy again.

"Cecil," I start to say. I want to stand so much and pace but unfortunately I'm unable to do that. I look at him with pleading eyes, "When you guys found me was I awake?"

Cecil stops typing on the computer and glances at me, "No. You were unresponsive. Why?"

For a moment I'm debating about telling him about that dream… vision? I'm not even sure what to call that. I shake my head, "I just forgot what you and the director told me earlier. Sorry."

"Do you remember the night you woke up?"

Now that I think about it I just remember being in a lot of pain and being comforted. I sigh, "It's kind of a vague memory. Why? Was there something I should remember from that?"

Cecil shakes his head. I stare at my bare feet and then I ask a stupid question, "I… may not recover from everything. I'm right aren't I, about not recovering?"

The scientist just shakes his head, "You'll recover-"

"If you're going to tell me a lie the best you can do is sound like you trust your words. Your sense of pity is cruel."

He walks away from the computer and stands in front of me. I don't bother looking up and luckily I won't have to… he kneels down in front of me so we're looking at each other at eye level. Those gray eyes have never seemed so intense until now.

"Listen to me very carefully Sen. While I feel bad you are hurt I don't doubt my words at all. You are going to recover and when you do you'll be happy. What would I have to gain by lying to you?"

My gut reacts violently as paranoia rises and I hear myself reply with a sick response, "You could use those lies to make me feel fine by being here. Then you can betray me, maybe you'll find that I'm not nearly as useful as you would like me to be. When that thought occurs there's no doubt that you'll get rid of me… maybe by killing me while I sleep."

Cecil stops breathing for a brief second, he doesn't seem too pleased with that response. He suddenly hugs me. While the hug is painful to endure I sort of welcome it. It's the first human contact I had since my friends… and according to Cecil that was over two weeks ago. I return the hug and bury my face into his lab coat.

"How long have you had these thoughts?"

"I'm not sure. They were just kind of there waiting to be verbally expressed."

"You don't mean that you think we'd kill you right?"

I don't ever loosen my hug on him even though he does, "I think the director would but you seem nice. I hope you wouldn't do that."

This is a weird turn; I trust the enemy to protect me against anything that might cause me to die. I let my arms drop to my sides and I stare at the scientist with sadness.

"I want to go back into the Animus."

"What? Why? You'll only feel worse afterwards."

"You might be right. In fact, you're probably right. But I rather go back into the memories where my ancestor isn't alone and scared… I don't want to be alone. If that means I get hurt then I rather suffer than realize my friends aren't going to come and rescue me."

He thinks for a few minutes before questioning, "What makes you think they'd just give up on you?"

I refuse to answer because if he knew that I told them not to come and get me then he'd know I had a way to communicate with them. My voice sounds tired as I demand, "I want to go back into the Animus. I won't accept no as an answer."

Cecil frowns, he's against the idea. He believes I should recover before undergoing more memories from the past. I want to do something rather than sit around and do nothing. I feel controlled and maybe I am, the wheel chair doesn't help that feeling but I need to have some control of my own. The scientist before me seems to comprehend that feeling and he stands up and wheels me towards the Animus.

"The moment something goes wrong I'm getting you out of there and into the nearest bed."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I reassure him even though that's a lie.

I don't think Cecil is an idiot by any means and that look on his face is an all-knowing one. I sigh, "Okay," I reluctantly say.

He smiles slightly and lifts me out of the chair and lays me on the table. Most people would feel awkward, I'm just glad he didn't drop me. I wait for the screen to move across my vision and when it does I feel at peace.

XXX

The usual light flashes past me and a memory unfolds before me. This one is different from the rest; there's something about the look in Anwen's eyes that scream determination. She hasn't forgotten that piece of information she obtained through that letter and now is the time she questions Archelous about it. She's waiting patiently in the bedroom, holding Archelous' letter yet again. I'm not sure why but for once she doesn't seem malicious or angry; she actually looks like she is truly confused and just wants an honest answer.

I'm not sure how long she's sitting there waiting for someone to arrive but the door finally opens. Anwen glances up and smiles, "Hello Archelous."

"Hello… I heard from Cain that you had some questions."

"Just a couple, I was just curious about the letter I stumbled upon."

Archelous looks unsure of himself; it's as though he doesn't believe he should answer her questions. I wouldn't doubt it but even though Anwen and he are married they do have reasons to doubt each other. Anwen didn't find out her husband was an Assassin until just recently and Archelous doesn't even know about her being a part of Templar. It's a strange situation to observe but then again what do I know?

He walks across the room and sits next to her on the bed. He smiles and puts an arm around her, "Ask away," he says calmly.

Anwen looks over the letter in her hands and begins questioning.

"I read in the letter that the Assassins are looking for a sword… why are you looking for a sword? I mean isn't it just a weapon?"

Archelous laughs slightly, "I wish it was just a weapon, and then the Assassins wouldn't be in such a panic to find. In all honesty I don't know much about the sword except that whoever wields it is destined to be a powerful ruler."

"That sounds a lot like a myth."

"Maybe it is. Like I said, I don't know much except for that."

Anwen raises an eyebrow, "If you think it's a myth then why are you looking for it?"

He looks like he's thinking and eventually he responds, "I'm not sure I should tell you the reason why we're looking for it. Just know that it's an important object and I've been looking for it for the past few months now."

"That long?"

"Yes. So far there doesn't seem to be a trace of it here in London and the neighboring cities. It's kind of frustrating not knowing where something that significant is located," he says in a bored tone.

"You don't really sound enthusiastic about the situation."

"How would you feel if you couldn't find something important… that it was right under your nose and you didn't even locate it?"

Anwen never thought of it that way and held back her remark of that was practically what happened with the situation of discovering that Archelous was an Assassin. I was already thinking of this sword. If it gave someone enough power to rule over a country then there's a good chance that Perkin Warbeck wants it for personal gain. Then again it can't just be Warbeck holding onto the reigns so maybe he's trying to get the sword for the person giving him orders? Honestly those were just options that I thought about as the two kept talking. I sort of lost track of the conversation after that thought of who would want the sword… my bad.

Eventually my attention would be focused on Archelous. There's something about him that screams he's familiar but at the same time I'm not quite sure how. I see Anwen give him the letter back and I can hear their voices again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about asking so many questions… it's just… if you're risking your life for this thing I want to know what is so important about it that it's worth that risk."

"So now you understand."

Anwen nodded. I bit… erm… Anwen bit her lips and asked, "What do Assassins do to those who oppose them?"

"What do you mean?"

"If someone gets in your way of finding the sword what would you do?"

This is one of those questions that I consider to be a good question. It definitely required a lot of thought and consideration if Anwen wanted to keep digging deeper into the matter. Her only task was to find the Assassin that was interfering with the Templar's plans. But what task was being interfered?

Archelous looks down, "If someone got in my way of obtaining the sword for the Assassins then I would eliminate them."

There's a sudden chill in the room as Anwen shivers, "That sounds dark."

He nods in agreement, "Unfortunately those are my orders."

"What if it was someone you knew? Would you still be able to go through with it?"

That was a question that was balancing on the fine line of great questions and stupid questions. I want to shake my head, tell Anwen that she doesn't want to know the answer but that was because I felt he would respond in a way that would make Anwen go forth with digging deeper into the manner.

It took a while but Archelous finally came up with something to say.

"Is there someone you know that's trying to find the sword?"

Anwen shook her head, "No. It's just that I'm curious."

Archelous is being suspicious, I can tell from the doubt that's in his eyes. They're not fierce like they're normally are but they're soft with concern.

"I would try to reason with them. If it was someone I truly considered a friend I would try to avoid killing them, but I would still try to get the sword from them."

Anwen nods, "Good answer."

"I don't want a guilty conscious that will drive me insane. If I lost a friend as a result I wouldn't know what to do… now can I ask you a question?"

I… she tilts her head, "what is it?"

"If you knew that someone was going to interfere with this mission you would tell me right?"

She nods without hesitation, "Of course I would."

Archelous smiles at Anwen, "Thanks."

XXX

There should've been a white flash signaling another memory starting but instead everything was dark red. I feel freaked out by this and suddenly I could hear myself screaming. I know I wasn't screaming but I heard it… then a very loud gunshot.

XXX

"Sen! Sen are you okay?"

My eyes shoot open and I don't see any trace of the red place I was at; it's the white laboratory where the Animus is. I see that Cecil has turned the Animus off and is now gathering pills for me to take. I blink out of confusion… what just happened? He returns with three pills that I should take. My first reaction is to shake my head, "I don't take medication."

Cecil frowns, "You need this."

"No I don't. I'm okay," but with how badly my voice is shaking I don't think I'm a hundred percent okay.

He sighs out of my stubbornness and puts the pills away. He returns and moves me to my wheelchair.

"We're done for today."

"I only got through one segment though."

The scientist gives me a look that an angry mother would, "We're done for today. Am I clear?"

I can't place it, but that voice seems strange. It's not concerned nor is it truly angry. I can't quite place it. I nod and I realize how tired and sore I am. I didn't even do anything except listen to Anwen and Archelous talk. Before I know it I'm back in my room thanks to Cecil pushing me.

He helps me onto the bed and shakes his head, "We need to be careful with you since you're injured from the building exploding. So we're only going to take baby steps from now on. Plus you started to go back into that coma state again."

"I did?"

"After that first segment you couldn't move forward with the memories. I suppose it was a lot of stress for your body at the time."

I don't remember anything about losing consciousness while I was in the Animus. I frown, "So I almost went into a coma just by listening to my ancestors talk?"

Cecil nods. There's something I want to ask him but I refuse to ask. I just lay my head against the pillow and look at him to see he hasn't left yet.

"Don't you have science stuff to do?"

"You're okay right?"

"Yea… I'm alright."

Cecil seems content with that answer and gives me a remote like device, "If you feel any sort of pain or need to discuss something just press that button. It'll cause my beeper to go off and I'll be here within minutes."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Just to make sure you're okay."

That voice lingers in my throbbing head as I nod and thank him. He nods and walks out of my room. I don't really feel like moving, it probably would hurt to anyways. I just stare at the ceiling for a while and mull over the things I heard before I was taken out of the Animus. There was a gunshot… I was screaming. Am I going to die here? It seems unlikely that Cecil and… the… director person would want to kill me. It's still possible I guess. That gunshot still rings in my mind as my eyes become heavy and eventually close out the world around me.

* * *

**I know you've seen this for the past several chapters but let me say I appreciate everyone that reads this and thanks for the support. I want to thank Gray Spectre Warden Boom and StrifeOkami for taking the time to go through the chapters and just to give me advice when I was stuck.**

**If you're a fan of Mass Effect I recommend you read Odyssey 2183 by Gray Spectre Warden Boom and Vanguard by StrifeOkami. I also recommend you read Branded by AmrasElanesse, a Fire Emblem fanfic.  
**

**Thanks guys. If you have any ways I can improve or just have general comments by all means please leave a review or comment. I want to hear what you guys think. See ya.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When I finally wake up I feel worse than I did coming out of the coma the first time. I literally feel dead lying in the bed; I feel numb and I just feel like groaning. Hmm… so in a way I feel like a zombie? I hope so. Okay my crazy fanatic mind over the undead needs to be put to rest. As I glance around the room I can't help but wonder what the date is. I know I was here around mid-November and considering the fact that I was in a coma for a couple weeks. That means winter must be close by right?

I move my arms just to see something and I determine that I may have to learn how to write with my left hand at this rate; my right hand is greeted with pain with every muscle that is being used. I frown and let my arms go limp. The idea that my friends aren't here kind of scares me. I know they're still alive but will they actually take my warning seriously and not look for me? I don't think they will but I still need to take into consideration that they could be mad at me for failing in distracting the guards. Wow. I need to stop thinking.

After maybe thirty minutes of lying on the bed I can't help but wonder why no one has entered the room. I'm usually met with Cecil or the director entering my room and taking me to the Animus. I sigh and I look at the remote that's resting beside my left arm.

"Might as well see what's going on."

I press the button and wait a few seconds. There's no response and after five minutes I'm starting to wonder if something's wrong. I sit up and feel a pain travel from my spine up to my brain. I feel faint at that movement and fall back onto the bed. It takes me a few minutes to recuperate before I attempt the move again and this time I make it to my wheelchair. I glance at my right arm and see that it's still in a cast. It's one of those casts that go up to your elbow so I can still maneuver it… I just need to be careful not to hurt it.

Even with a cast on my right arm I find it difficult to move the wheelchair on my own. It feels awkward and after a few minutes of trying I eventually have to stop. What is my body's deal with being in this much fucking pain?! Wait… I feel out of a building… strike that previous statement.

"I am so useless! I can't even move this fucking chair!" I yell at nothing. I look at the door and I don't think I've ever been so intimidated by so little space. It's not a far walk from my bed to the door and I can't even make the distance without being in some kind of pain. Well that's just great. Why can't this be like Mass Effect where there are medi gels and what not?

I frown and press the button on the remote one last time. And someone actually comes… though I'm not expecting what I see. I can almost feel my breath being forced out of my body as I look at the woman in front of me. She's not very tall but she makes up for it with her strong posture and determined brown eyes, her hair is curly as though it was just permed, but the thing that makes me want to go back to the bed and cower is how familiar that voice is when she speaks.

"Seneca… it's been a long time."

After that statement I can only recall bits and pieces of what happened. It's as though I unintentionally blocked out everything after that point, then again would you after seeing someone who you thought was dead right in front of you alive? Maybe I should say this before I explain what happens next… my mom has been dead for six years. So imagine my horror that she is in fact standing in front of me and she looks healthier than she has throughout my entire life. Somehow she is in front of me after being dead… now obviously something doesn't add up but my brain doesn't want to tell me that at the moment.

All I know is that I'm scared. I know because I start screaming and try to move the wheelchair as far from the door and my "mom" as I can. I'm in pain… I endure it as I move away. When the wheelchair hits the wall I start hyperventilating.

"Y-You're dead! You're dead!" I scream in pure terror. I was taught to expect anything. But even I know that the dead don't come back unless their zombies. She sure as hell doesn't look like a freaking zombie!

The woman gives me a strange look as though she doesn't know what to think. She approaches.

"I'm not dead, why would you say such a thing? But you will be."

Everything blacks out. The next image that appears is Cecil standing in front of me. He looks severely ticked off.

"Get out. Now."

My "mom" then glances at me with a glare, "Don't you dare look at me like that."

Even that anger resonates with my memories of my mom. I'm whimpering by now and it's now that I realize that my throat hurts a lot. What happened? I'm not sure but all that I do know is that Cecil is showing an emotion that I thought wasn't possible for him. He's gritting his teeth and he roughly grabs her arm and escorts her out. Then everything is back to being black.

When my vision returns Cecil is hugging me. I blink. What's going on?

"I am so sorry. I didn't think she would be that violent towards you," he says quietly. "We didn't expect Mary's intentions would be to kill you."

"What?"

Cecil looks at me and frowns, "You don't remember?"

I shake my head but it feels like someone is gripping my throat, "I… I-"

Cecil gestures for me to be quiet and not to stress out. He sighs, "That woman… her name is Mary. She is your half-sister."

That's not right. I don't have any sisters except for the ones that are in my life through marriage. The look on my face must convey what I'm thinking because he takes out a birth certificate. I look at it and see my mom's scrawled name on the piece of paper.

"That woman… her name is Mary?"

"Yes. She was born when your mother was only fifteen and was given up for adoption due to issues with her age."

"How did you find her? And why is she here?" I question.

"She has been a part of Templar since she was ten years old and she works for Abstergo Industries as a technician. We had a problem with the Animus so she fixed the issue. She then asked who exactly was the latest subject and when we told her she said she wanted to meet this girl with a lovely name… of course we didn't realize her intentions were to kill you."

Frowning I shake my head, "She looks exactly like my mom."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cecil asks.

"It is when my mom is currently a pile of ashes buried in the ground at the cemetery."

He realizes the severity of the situation and frowns, "I'm…"

Anger starts to infect me, "What? You had enough decency to go through my life and track me down and kidnap me. And not once did you look into the fact that my mom has been dead for six years? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Cecil senses that I'm starting to get angry, "My research didn't include looking into your parents' life-"

"So you let this woman into my room with the intention to kill me without doing research and figuring out that she was related to me ahead of time? Let me ask you a question. How would you feel if your loved one came back from the dead looking better than ever? How would you react if the dead came back and it wasn't a zombie?" my voice was starting to sound like venom. I wanted to calm down but how could I? I was almost killed!

"I… would be devastated. Listen I didn't know-"

"Here's a tip then. Research every aspect on your subject before you decide to kidnap them from their daily lives."

Cecil stays silent at this point. I can't say I've won this argument but I do know that I feel lightheaded from this amount of anger. Actually, I don't think I'm okay. My vision starts to blur and-

"Sen!"

That's the last thing I hear before I slump forward in my wheelchair, passed out.

XXX

_I look around and I see three people standing before me. I'm on the ground unconscious and I'm watching everything happen from the sky. It's after the explosion and I'm back in the past. I watch as Jake removes his hood and I see his hair has been singed. He looks slightly concerned._

"_Well, fuck," is the first thing anyone of the group says._

"_I don't think she's going to make it," Mikey states._

_Billy is silent out of the three and that makes me a bit unsettled from my point of view. I don't think anyone wanted to say what Mikey said but I'm glad he knew that this wasn't good. At least he's honest… a bit blunt but honest nonetheless. _

"_We can't move her. What now?"_

_Billy is still silent. He then looks at Jake and Mikey._

"_Who wants to stay here with her?"_

"_What?" Jake and Mikey ask at the same time._

"_Listen we need a way to get back into Abstergo Industries to figure out where they're keeping the sword. We also need to take into consideration that Sen might make it through and that we need to get her out of there despite her condition. So I propose one of us stays with her so that person can be captured and allowed back into Astergo Industries as a prisoner. When the time comes that person will escape, allow us to call in the other groups and we'll get her and the sword out of there," Billy explains. _

_The trio looks at each other, debating who exactly is fit to be a prisoner. Jake and Billy look at Mikey and he frowns, "No. I am not being a prisoner. I wouldn't be able to escape."_

_There was a point to be made and Billy and Jake glances at each other. _

"_Rock, paper, scissors?" Jake suggests._

"_Best two out of three."_

_The first two games go by and Jake and Billy are tied. As they're about to do the last round the dream ends._

XXX

I gasp as I wake up and for a moment the room is red but flashes back to being white. I'm catching my breath and I realize I'm lying on the Animus. Cecil puts an oxygen mask over my face.

"Just breathe okay? You're alright."

I taking in deep breaths and eventually calm down. When I do I give Cecil this defeated look.

"Can you get this thing off me? It's bad enough I don't like it. Don't keep it on my face if I don't need it."

He takes it off and looks relieved, "Yep. You're definitely okay."

I remember the dream and I don't want to ask Cecil or the director about it simply because it would be awkward to explain. Which reminds me…

"Where is the director… person?"

"His name is Edward and unfortunately he's out on business at the moment."

"What kind of business?"

"I'm not allowed to say anything about it."

I frown and look at Cecil, "What happened?"

Cecil shrugged, "In all honesty I'm not quite sure. I think the level of stress of the situation with Mary and proceeding to yell at me had something to do with it though."

Guilt settles in like it always does when I'm done yelling at someone, "Listen… about that. I'm sorry I yelled."

He shakes his head, "No you had every right to. Actually I was looking more into your life and your parents' life… is that okay?"

"Is my answer really going to change anything?"

"Probably not…"

"Then by all means, go ahead."

I had a feeling that I shouldn't have said that. But I can't remember why that would be so significant whether or not I said yes, look more into my past. It couldn't have been too important because I can't remember… then again I can't remember the director's name and that's pretty important. I'm really screwed aren't I?

He then asks, "You look frustrated."

"I hate not being able to remember stuff. I feel like I'm an old woman with dementia at this rate!"

Cecil tilts his head, "I can understand the dementia part but what else makes you feel like an old woman?"

"The fact that I ache everywhere and I feel tired and it's not even night time outside," I point to the window with my left hand. I blink… oh. It is night time. "Never mind."

Cecil chuckles slightly at that. He smiles, "Hey… Is it also alright if you stay on the Animus for now on?"

"Is there a reason why I'm here anyways?"

He nods, "Mary is still around, we've locked her in a room for the meantime but we don't want a repeat session of what happened. So by you being out here where I am twenty four seven might be a good idea so I can keep an eye on you."

"Don't you sleep?"

"I have insomnia and I'm a light sleeper. It's kind of impossible for me to sleep at times."

I smile, "Sure. I don't mind as long as I'm not in pain or going to die."

Cecil nods and leans in to whisper something.

"By the way… that cell phone you have under your pillow, how long have you had that?"

The smile and color on my face drains and I'm a ghostly pale.

"Um… how did you-"

"Someone tried to call while you were out. I didn't find the phone until the vibrating stopped. There are no voicemail messages so I think it was just a random caller."

It was lucky that he didn't find it in time to answer it but it makes me wonder who could've tried to call me. I thought my cell phone battery had died. I nod, "Okay."

"I've confiscated the phone so if anyone tries to call I'll know who it is."

The way his voice sounded it sounded like a lie. Then again I could be mistaken. I close my eyes and then ask, "Is the Animus ready to be used?"

Cecil sighs, "Yes. But before you ask we're postponing your sessions with the Animus."

"Why?"

"You are in pain, you're forgetting things, and you just passed out for no apparent reason. There is a problem and until it is resolved I'm not putting you through your memories."

I open my eyes and instead of arguing I just nod slightly, "Good point. So if that's the case then what am I supposed to do?"

"I need you to rest. That is all you're required to do right now."

I close my eyes and that dream comes to me again. I am so annoyed that I can't hide it when I sigh. The scientist glances towards me, "What's wrong?"

"I know you told me this already but were there anyone around me when the guards found me?"

Cecil frowns, "No. Why?"

"… Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Is it possible to remember things through your dreams even when you weren't awake for the memories?" I question. My voice is soft and my eyes must seem distant to Cecil.

He seems thoughtful and nods, "I suppose it's possible. I'm not really sure to be honest but it's possible."

I'm pretty satisfied with that answer and I drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. Though I just wanted to let you fellow readers know that I'll be shipped off to college on the 19th so my updates may be delayed once I get there. **

**I think I'll skip the advertising this time around. If you don't know what works I'm going to recommend by now please just go back to the last chapter to know... if you're interested.  
**

**Anyways thank you as always. I'm sorry this chapter is short and lacking of any action, that is about to change with the next chapter.  
**

**See ya.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_I open my eyes slightly and I see the concrete that I'm currently lying on almost lifelessly. I see a lot of red too but that's probably expected; it just means that I'm bleeding and that my heart is still beating. Wow, what a weird way to think at a time like this. Everything is blurry but I see someone sitting next to me. It's not the guy that visited me before in the black cloak but a familiar face. _

"_J… Jake?"_

_He hears me and he looks at me with a look that I didn't think he was really capable of. He appeared to be sad. _

"_So you're still alive… that's good."_

"_W… where… am I?" I barely manage to ask. My voice sounds airy and weak… that's kind of how I feel in this moment._

_Jake doesn't respond but rather he sighs. He must really think I'm not going to make it. He has that hopeless look in his eyes that I used to have when… actually let's not go down that path again. I can't move, I want to so I can prove to him that I'm not going to die. Jake already knows that I can't. _

"_It'll be okay. I'm here to stay. You may not want me around but just know that whatever happens I'm nearby… alright?"_

_I can only slip back into unconsciousness as his words linger in my dazed mind._

XXX

I wake up with a start as I feel something prick my left arm. I don't move but I glance at my arm to see that Cecil is giving me a shot from a syringe. Now if you've met me you know that I'm scared of needles, I've always have been. Anything that deals with doctors or needles I just freak out. No amount of reason seems to reach me whenever I'm near needles. This is one of those moments when I realize what's going on but I don't dare move in fear of the needle breaking and it being stuck in my arm.

Cecil notices my discomfort and removes the syringe, "Sorry."

There aren't enough words in the world to express what I'm currently thinking about doing to Cecil for giving me a shot without my consent… then again I probably would've refused to get a shot in the first place so… maybe it was for the best. I take in a deep breath and sigh.

"No… it's fine. What was the shot for?"

"It was morphine. You acted like you were in a lot of pain when you were sleeping so I thought I would give you morphine to treat the pain."

Now that he explains the reason for putting that syringe anywhere near me I kind of feel better about the situation. I definitely don't feel any pain right now. I look around and I ask, "Cecil… can you put me in the wheel chair please?"

"Sure… why do you want to be in your wheel chair?"

"I want to look around this place. It feels like I've been here for so long and I don't even know anything about the layout of this place."

"When you word it like that it's as though you want to plan an escape."

I raise my eyebrows at this, "My right arm is broken, I can't really move on my own. How the hell would I escape?"

Cecil gives me a frustrated look.

"I don't know…"

"Could you at least show me where you keep Mary and anyone else you capture? Just so I know that I'm safe from Mary."

The scientist doesn't seem convinced that I wouldn't try to escape but he sees my logic in why that seems like a stupid suspicion… or at least I hope he does. He carefully moves me to the wheel chair and starts moving me towards the door that takes us into the large hallway I went down to get out of the place to begin with. The hallway seems a lot longer than I remember but then again that's from my new perspective. About halfway down the hall we come across an elevator… how did I miss that the first time coming down this hallway?

Cecil presses the button to go down… I sense we're going into a medieval dungeon or something as he pushes me into the elevator and presses a series of buttons. The doors close and I feel the movement of the elevator making a downward movement. I usually feel light headed or claustrophobic in elevators because they move and I'm not used to it but this time I find it's easy to ignore those sensations when sitting down. Maybe it's the morphine? I don't really know, nor do I care. When the doors open the idea that this is a medieval dungeon disappears as the floors are a strange checkered linoleum design and instead of jail cells there are actual individual rooms.

He rolls me down a short way and points to a door on my right.

"That's where Mary is being kept," Cecil states briefly.

"What are the rooms like?"

The scientist pushes me towards another room and opens the door and I see that on the inside of the door is a jail door that needs a code to open but that isn't required. On the inside I see that the rooms are padded so no one can injure themselves, there are no windows, and… there's someone in the corner of the room. I glance up at Cecil with curious eyes.

"Who's in there?"

"What? What are you talking about Sen?"

I point towards the corner and he sees the figure move.

"Oh…"

He falls silent and he watches me as the figure looks up. His hair is long and dark, and he's wearing a cloak that's torn… Jake! I know my memory fails me sometimes but I know that face when I see it. He approaches the door and I can tell he's been hit a few times. If I could move I probably would punch Cecil right now for keeping this a secret. In fact…

"Cecil. What the hell is this?" I ask in a deadpan voice.

"… I might've lied about someone being with you…"

"Are there any more secrets you've been keeping from me?"

Cecil seems guilty and is about to pull me away when I object rather loudly, "Let me stay here! I might as well stay here since you're treating me as though I'm a pawn!"

Jake is at the door by now and he blinks. He glares at Cecil and the scientist realizes just how bad of an idea this is.

"C-come on now… Sen-"

"You've lost the privilege to call me that!" I yell angrily at him.

The scientist is about to say something else to have me see reason when I hear the cold voice of the director, "Throw her in there with him then. Let's see how long she lasts without any medications."

"Edward you can't be serious!"

"I am. Let's have her see what it's like to be a real prisoner."

Jake by now has grasped the situation and he kicks the jail door with what I assume are steel toed boots. They're combat boots but they're black. He's starting to get annoyed and angry… or at least that's what I think he feels. The kick does nothing to the door and Cecil is trying to reason with Edward. I already know where this is going and I just look at Jake. He looks like he wants his shotgun back… I don't blame him.

I feel Cecil pushing my chair towards the jail door and he takes out a Taser, "Step away from the door."

I've seen some pretty stupid things in my time; right now Cecil stands at about 5'6" in height while Jake appears to stand much taller than him. Oddly enough though Jake steps away from the door and allows Cecil to punch in the code that opens the door. When Jake hears the door click he dashes towards the door; I still see the Taser in Cecil's hand. I bite my lip, knowing this is going to hurt me more than anyone in the room. I move my right arm and slam it into the scientist, knocking the Taser out of his hand. Jake spots it and picks it up and glances at me. He uses it on Cecil and before he is able to use the Taser on the director Edward's already out of sight. I watch as Cecil twitches on the floor. Honestly I feel sorry that I did that but he was going to fucking lock me up. Plus he hurt my friend. No one gets away with that. Unknown to me at that moment I start laughing hysterically at that.

Jake blinks, "Uh… Sen? Are you okay?"

I'm still laughing and pointing at Cecil, I can't even feel my right arm but I bet it would hurt a lot. I guess I'm laughing because I can't feel anything. "Thank you morphine," I giggle.

Jake lifts me so I'm on his back as though he's going to give me a piggy back ride, "Come on."

I stop laughing and whisper, "Wait… can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Punch Mary in the face."

Jake is looking at me as though I've lost my mind and he appears to be very confused, "Who the hell is Mary?"

"She's my half-sister that tried to kill me recently."

He stays silent for a long time and he sighs, "Not now. We need to get out of here," he tells me.

I pout like a little kid, "Aww… not even a little jab at her nose?"

Jake just shakes his head and starts taking off in a mad dash, I watch as the "homely" cells disappear as we exit and go into the elevator. He puts me down on my feet but sees I fall the moment he does.

"Sorry," he says as he lifts me so he's supporting me.

Even though I'm drugged with morphine I feel the dull pain travelling up and down my back, "It… feels funny."

"You sound drunk."

I start laughing again. Maybe the morphine is acting a little too well.

"Drunk, drunk, Archelous was drunk too," I giggle.

"Who's Archelous?"

"My husband," I state before I frown, "Wait… sorry. He's Anwen's husband."

Jake really looks annoyed by now and just lifts me so he can carry me again, "Never mind."

The elevator doors open and the first thing we see are guards that are prepared to open fire at us. The director is behind the guards and slowly I start to giggle.

"We can take 'em!" I laugh. "They think they're so tough, with their bulletproof armor and what not."

Jake doesn't pay attention to my laughter and he looks serious as he's trying to find a way out of this. I feel happy despite the situation and for a while the situation doesn't look that serious… at least until I hear one of the guns fire. But it wasn't at us.

One of the guys that are armored shot the nearest person in the head, point blank and is starting to fire at the rest towards their arms and head, anything to disarm or kill them. Jake looks confused but then he smirks. At this point my eyes are wide and I'm starting to cower because of the gunfire. I watch as this guy moves around as though he's a professional and when his gun needs to be reloaded he ditches the gun and takes out a knife. The director backs away and starts running.

The guards, there's about four, are lying on the ground. Whether or not they're alive I don't know… or really care. Jake walks up to the remaining guard and smirks, "How did I know you'd find a way as a guard?"

The helmet that the guard is wearing comes off and Jesse is standing before us. I squeal, "Jesse! Long time no see."

There's a sort of bang as though a metal just hit metal. I look up and tilt my head.

"What was that?" Jesse asks.

Jesse makes a signal to stop us from talking. Jake puts me down on the ground and supports me so I can at least try to walk. Jesse leads us, still wielding the knife but picking up the sniper rifle from one of the guards. We're walking slowly just in case what I heard was actually part of reality or part of the morphine… high I guess? What do you call that? Would it be a high or something else?

Despite the morphine I can feel that familiar pain going up and down my spine and I feel disoriented as a result. Of course there are moments when I start giggling for no reason and those are the times when Jesse and Jake stop moving and keep watch. After a while of walking down the hall I cough.

Jesse seems too focused on what's ahead to really pay attention but Jake hears it. He glances at me and I just smile. He shakes his head and keeps moving.

"Jesse where's the exit?"

"What? We're not going to kill Higgins?"

Jake frowns, "That's not part of the plan."

"Well it wasn't part of the plan to rescue Sen this early," Jesse remarks as he keeps leading. "No offense Sen."

I pout, "Whatever."

Jesse stops and looks at me, "Are you drunk?"

I laugh at this and I grin, "Nah, I ain't drunk."

Jake and Jesse both give me weird looks at this point, "Did you just say ain't?"

I nod, "Yep."

Jesse sighs, "Let's kill them then we'll leave."

"Isn't it weird we're not seeing any more guards?" I pipe up. I may feel happy and carefree but there is a time when I start to get paranoid of the darkened halls that we're walking through.

Jesse and Jake both nod in unison.

"What if there's a trap ahead?"

"We'll tackle that when we get to that point," Jake states. "I wish I had my shotgun though."

Jesse tosses Jake a knife, "Shank them to death if anything. We'll get you your shotgun back."

Jake doesn't look too pleased but at least he can fight if Jesse needs back up. He puts it in his pocket and he moves my hood so it's down. I didn't even realize it was still up after all this time. I look up at him and grin. They really are like big brothers if anything and I still have that mind set when eventually we've made our way closer to where the director and Cecil are. I frown and I stop.

The duo notice and stop too.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should try to kill the… director and the other guy," my memory slips on me and instead of giggling at my mistake I frown. "I mean… we should get out of here before anything happens."

Jesse places his hands on my shoulder, "We're professionals, and we're not going to get killed."

"But you'll get hurt."

Jake sighs, "We need to get our hands on the sword."

"Sword… that's what Archelous was after too," I whisper.

Jesse tilts his head, "Who's-"

"Don't bother asking. She was injected with morphine; she probably made up the name or something."

I glare at Jake, "I didn't make him up!"

Jake raises his hands up in fake surrender and I look at the door that's a few feet away. For the first time since I left the wheelchair I shove Jake and stumble before finding my balance by holding onto the wall. They watch me as I move slowly towards the door. The pain is starting to add up and my head is starting to feel like it's cracking into many pieces. I stop and turn towards them, casting a smile.

"Let me go first."

"Sen, are you crazy?"

I bite my lip gently and look at them with sad eyes, "Please… just leave."

"Listen, Higgins wanted you dead too. Not just Jake."

I blink in confusion, "What?"

Jesse looks dead serious now and I'm scared of who I'm dealing with. He seems to be so many different people that sometimes he's too complex to talk to but I listen to what he says because he's usually right… usually.

"Higgins ordered the guards to kill not only Jake but you. So what did you do to piss them off?"

I shake my head, "I don't know…"

All at once I remember a series of important things: I was never a part of Templar and no one knew I gave permission to Cecil to look deeper in my past… he must've found out. I gulp and bite my lip more nervously than before. They both notice my reaction.

"Sen?"

"I messed up," I say with honesty. "We can't go in there. We need to get out."

"What did you do?"

"… I'll tell you if we all make it out of here."

Just as the words escape my mouth an alarm screams into the hallway. The loudness throws me off and before I can process what's going on I'm grasping onto Jake as he lifts me and we're off towards the exit. I have a bad feeling lingering in the pit of my stomach and I bury my face into Jake's back. We pass the door that leads to the cells and I know we're halfway there. As we pass I notice something watching us and my eyes widen as I see a malicious grin.

"JAKE!"

"What?"

A few seconds later I feel Jake starting to fall after Mary slams into him. I hear him collide with the ground and I get off of him only to have Mary come at me. She is on top of me with what I can only guess is a handmade knife and I'm grasping her arms and preventing her from coming any closer to me with the weapon. There are times when adrenaline helps save the day… in this case it's keeping me from being shanked by Mary. I'm glad the morphine is still in my system to numb any sort of pain, by now my arms would be stinging. Actually I'm glad the director and scientist put my right arm in one of those casts that only go up to your elbow.

"A little help here please," I say as Mary is starting to go through my weak attempt at defending myself.

I hear a shot and the weapon drops to the ground. I glance over towards Jesse and smile, "Thanks."

He salutes and it's the one we used to do whenever we practiced karate back at college. I grin and look at Mary to see that she's holding her hand. She's calling me every worse possible name in the book and I don't feel obliged to recall any of those names. Before she decides to do anything worse to me Jake is up and grabs Mary by the collar of her shirt.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Jake simply responds as he slams his fist into her face. He drops her and I start to panic when I see a large amount of blood and see that Mary isn't moving. "Was that the girl you were telling me to punch?"

I slowly nod, the color draining out of my face. Jake smirks, "Well that's one thing accomplished on my to do list."

He lifts me and I look at Mary. I should feel something like anger that he hurt my sister but how can I? I never met her until now and she tried to kill me. I think that's justified enough for me to not give any f-

We hear the alarms still blaring and I notice that Jesse and Jake are making a mad dash for the exit. I'm actually a little nervous but then I think I see why they are running so quickly. Where the exit is there is a large metal door that's closing vertically. They're going to trap us in here!

I bury my face into Jake's back, not wanting to know the outcome of this. Stupid Jake, this whole situation would've been avoided if he didn't decide to be stubborn and escape. Then again at least I know to trust my dreams from now on. I hear the loudness that is the door shutting and when I look I see that we're on the other side of the door. We're not trapped! We're saved!

"We did it! We made it!" I squeal happily. Now that I squeal I do sound drunk… damn they were right.

Jesse and Jake both smirk and they open the door that will lead… straight into the director, more guards and some guy that has a cloth bag over his head. Are you fucking kidding me? No! This is bull-

"Well… fuck," is all Jake has the nerves to say.

Jesse aims the sniper rifle at the director and I slightly tighten my grip on Jake. The guards follow suit and aim at all of us.

"Now, now let's be sensible here gentlemen," E…E… Edward says calmly. Look at that smug grin. What I would do to wipe it off his face. "Surely you wouldn't risk the lives of your own would you?" he asks as he removes the cloth bag and instantly my heart stops.

"Jesse… please put down the gun," I tell him, hoping he listens.

Jesse glances at me and sees the look on my face. Right now he would probably tell me not to show any emotion but in real life with that person in front of me at risk I ditch that rule. He lowers the sniper rifle and I can feel him glowering at me.

I avert my attention to the young man before the three of us that is in danger of being killed. His dark eyes look restless and his short black hair is in a tangled mess; but he's dressed in a blue cloak that is stained with red on the sleeves. The thing though that really makes my heart break is that there's nothing I can do to save him. After all the times he's been there for me and this is the one time he really needs my help.

"Sen?" he looks so surprised to see me.

"John," the name escapes my mouth and the director smirks.

"So you know each other? Wonderful, now I have a proposition that will keep everyone alive. Hand over the girl and we'll just lock you up in the cells."

Jesse and Jake look at each other. They don't want to go back to the place they've escaped… well Jake escaped. As I look at John though, I recall the childhood that I lived through and how he was the rational one of our group. He was self-sacrificing... I wonder if he saved anyone in the process of getting caught or if he was just caught. I frown.

"Don't hurt them."

Jesse gives me a look that is hate; then again I don't know which person I'm looking at. I don't know if it really is Jesse or just another form of him. I rather not ask.

"Put me down," I whisper to Jake.

"Are you crazy?" he asks when he sees that I'm being serious. The morphine isn't affecting my judgment.

"You guys will get to live."

Jake glares, "Do you know how long I was waiting for the chance to get out of there? I'm not going back!"

I understand Jake's frustration; he doesn't like the idea any more than I do. No one likes the idea. I feel my cheeks becoming wet… I'm crying. Great, this is just great. There are some things you would do for your friends but there are lengths that you would go for your childhood friends. John is one of those people that I would do anything for. If something happened to him… I rather not think of what exactly I would do. The tears are falling faster and my vision is blurry; I don't like this decision but it's pretty much been made for us.

"Do you think I like the idea that you get to be locked up and I won't see you? Do you honestly believe that I'm making the decision?"

Jake puts me down and watches as I fall. My hands sting and I see there's some snow on the ground. I glance up at him and see he's furious. He yells, "Well? Go. If you really believe that's the right decision then just do it."

He's saying this as though this is my choice. It's either no one dies or everyone dies. Then what would the point of that be? I lift myself and try to keep my balance as I walk towards the director. I stumble and trip a few times and I'm starting to get annoyed at myself. I make it to where the director and John are. I don't even look John's way and I stare down at my feet. They turned red from the coldness of the snow.

"Let them live."

Edward smirks and orders the guards to take Jesse and Jake down to the cells. It's then that I realize my friends' names all begin with the letter 'J'. I just realized that and now I feel stupid. So many 'J' names; there's Jesse, Jake, Jordan, John... My attention goes to John, why haven't the guards taken John to the cells? And that's when I see a startling thing. Those dark eyes I thought I saw were actual gray… just like-

I feel something poke me and I glance down at my stomach to see a Taser there. Cecil is the one who was John. John was never captured. We were tricked. I turn my head to see Jake and Jesse. They're struggling against the guards and I scream, "I'M SORRY!"

There's a moment when I think Jesse and Jake understand something is wrong. I don't get to see if they struggle harder as a result. I only feel the Taser shock me and everything disappears.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. Like I said before I'm off to college on the 19th so it may be a while before I release chapter 11. I'll try to release it on time but this is just a warning it may be late.  
**

**I'll skip the promoting section of the Author's Note so yea...  
**

**See ya.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I don't know how long I was out for but one thing is clear… I can't move. Everything is blurry and my body feels tingly and numb. I slightly move my head and my eyes widen when I can't even move my head. I try to move but I can't at all. Then I see why. Those twisted people strapped me to the Animus so I wouldn't be able to leave.

There's one thing about me most people know whenever they have me in a head lock or just trapped so I can't really move; I go a little crazy trying to free myself. I don't know if it's a natural reaction or if I was raised to do it while I was a kid somewhere down the line but I regret having that instinct. I try to escape but after a few minutes I whimper; I'm just causing myself more pain than anything. Well, this sucks.

Footsteps approach me and I watch as Cecil appears, his hair dyed black. I should've seen the horrible dye job and how it slightly clashes with his pale skin but I never spotted that until it was too late. His gray eyes are cold and there's a sudden understanding that I see while looking at him. He knows that I'm no longer a part of Templar. As he walks past me and toward his computer he doesn't say a single thing to me. At this point I'm thrashing and trying to loosen the restraints by my random movements, unfortunately restraints don't work that way. These ones don't anyways.

"I would stop attempting if I were you. You're just going to injure yourself," he tells me in a calculating voice. "Not that it matters anyways. You're not a part of Templar so why should you get medical treatment. Now I understand what Edward was talking about before."

He glances at me his face is void of emotions. This observation disturbs me greatly and I can't help but wonder what's going through the scientist's mind. He must hate me that I never told him. I forgot that I was keeping that a secret… then again I know who must really hate me. Jake and Jesse. They're both probably sitting in their cells plotting my murder or something. Yea… I'd be okay with that fate if they're responsible.

I really need to stop thinking like that. It might sound selfish but right now I need to think about how we're all going to get out of here safely and the only way I can think is if I get rid of the fact that this is all my fault… which it technically is.

My attention goes back to Cecil who has finished typing and he looks at me with a glance that I can't tell if its sadness or anger. He has something in his hands… oh… when I see what is in his hand I start thrashing even more, ignoring the pain that this is causing me. Syringes plus me equals not happening. He lifts my left arm and I shake my head, or at least I try to; he sighs.

"This is just going to knock you out for a while. No offenses but you need to stop hurting yourself. Plus you still need to give us information so unfortunately I have no choice."

I just want to get out of here. If that means having my memories looked into and me being unconscious… maybe it's for the best. I'm kind of curious to see what happens next to Anwen anyways. I stop thrashing and close my eyes. I feel the prick and try not to freak out. That takes a lot of restraint so luckily the straps have me covered on that topic.

"You can open your eyes, I'm done."

My eyes open and I watch as Cecil walks back over to his computer. I don't know why but I watch him for a long time, despite the dye job he really does look a lot like John. That leaves me to wonder where John is… didn't Jake or Billy or someone tell me that John was somehow involved in this mess? So why haven't I seen nor heard from him? I don't have much time to wonder as my eyes become heavy and reality slips away as unconsciousness consumes me.

XXX

The typical white flash appears before my eyes and I'm in an office. As I glance around I see Anwen standing holding a piece of paper; instantly my mind goes to the letter. Don't tell me she's going to show Perkin Warbeck that letter that Archelous received… please don't let my ancestor be that type of person. As I see the look on Warbeck's face I can tell he's pretty angry.

"Anwen, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I no longer wish to be a part of this. What you are doing isn't noble at all but rather cruel and sadistic. I'm done with this series of nonsense," Anwen states in a voice filled with clarity.

"You can't just quit. You do recall what happened after Johnson supposedly "quit" do you?"

I shiver at those words. The possibilities run through my mind as I try to imagine what could've happened to Johnson. Maybe now isn't the time to be scared off. I watch as Anwen puts the paper on his desk and nods.

"I do, but you wouldn't even think of doing that to me."

"What makes you so sure?" Warbeck asks as he stands up.

Anwen's face up to this point has been emotionless; when he asks her that her eyes light up with emotions that I didn't even know existed. It's the same type of emotion I would always have when spending time with Jordan and John. It's admiration.

"Perkin… we've been friends for as long as I can remember. We have been through so much together that I always get the feeling that Archelous is jealous sometimes. What you did to Johnson was terrible and cruel. Would you really kill off your friend that easily? Could you do it without a guilty thought?"

The look on Warbeck's face is enough to make any grown man whimper in fear. I can't explain the look because I've never seen it, I've only felt it. His eyes narrow and his face seem to turn dark by what he says next.

"I can and will kill you for being a traitor. It might be today, it might be tomorrow or even years from now but let one thing be clear: I don't care if we are friends… I will have my way and you will share with me what you found out."

Anwen walks toward the exit as he says this. She stops her hand on the door knob. She glances back and smirks.

"Unfortunately for you that will never happen," she states as she walks out of the office with a stride that literally screams 'I win, you lose'.

XXX

Another white flash and I see Anwen in her home sitting on a couch with Cain sitting next to her. They're talking in low voices and Cain seems to be listening but I wonder how much guys actually listen to women in this time period. I'm not sure; I still don't know my history at all.

"So that's it? You just left Perkin Warbeck saying you didn't want anything more to do with Templar?" Cain questions in disbelief. "And he let you go?"

"I'm sort of surprised as well but at least that's over with," I… Anwen replies.

Cain shakes his head, "I don't think the situation is over with to be honest. Then again I have been known to be wrong… Anwen… does that mean I have to go back to my old place?"

I almost forgot that Cain was only residing at Anwen's place because he was being a messenger for Warbeck and Anwen. His sister smiles at him and hugs him.

"You know, I've been thinking that since you've been such a loving brother and helping me out that maybe you can stay here for a while longer."

Cain blinks, "Seriously?"

Anwen nods, "Of course I am serious. Besides now that I mention it I haven't spent a lot of time with you. So if you stick around then we can do something together."

I've come to terms that siblings fight and siblings will sometimes get along but I really wish I could travel back in time to see how siblings acted back then. Anwen and Cain seem to get along so well and I can't find it in my mind to believe that's how they've always been. Great… now I miss my brothers; thanks a lot Abstergo Industries for making me remember I have a family that is probably searching frantically for me.

Cain shrugs, "I guess we can go out for a drink or two or something."

"I don't drink, you know that," she remarks quickly.

"Come on, I haven't been out to drink in a long time."

Anwen sighs, "Fine… but we'll do that later."

The look in her brother's eyes tells me that there's something more to the situation at hand but I don't think he knows how to warn his sister of the consequences that will follow. In fact I don't know if he even knows what this mess will result in… I certainly don't. Okay give me credit, I've followed my memories as though it was a book but even though I have my suspicions about how things will turn out I won't know for sure until it happens. How Anwen smiles at her brother makes me realize that she is well aware of what may happen to her but she doesn't want the idea that she'll be killed someday in the future; she wants to be here for Cain and Archelous… I guess Connor too if you want to count him.

Suddenly Anwen hugs Cain. Worry grasps her thoughts and she's glad she buried her face into Cain's shoulder before he could object. He awkwardly returns the hug and frowns.

"Are you scared?"

"How would you feel if your life now had a time limit?"

"… Are you going to tell Archelous about this? I mean he's going to notice how you'll act from here on out," Cain states.

Anwen bites her lips before replying quietly, "I can't tell Archelous. If he knew I was a part of Templar he would hate me. Plus as long as they don't go after Archelous, Connor or you then I'll deal with this myself."

"That's pretty brave for a woman to say."

Anwen smiles, "You know me. I don't like to put my burdens on other people. That's how dad raised us and it's how I get through the day."

He then questions, "Do you miss dad? Or even mom?"

Anwen's attention shifts to Cain; I can tell she feels some regret mentioning her parents around him. If I had to guess I would say Anwen got most of the attention growing up and Cain disliked her as a result. I'm not sure but that's usually what I've discovered about my friends; usually the girl gets more attention than the guy. That could be completely wrong seeing as though I'm a little sister to three brothers and I never experienced that for myself. Who knows?

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

Cain nods. There isn't much else that can be said between them; their talk about their parents seems to be a definite way to silence them. They eventually stop hugging and they smile at each other as Anwen slips back into the kitchen while Cain remains sitting on the couch.

XXX

I can see Anwen's smile somewhere in the distance; she's in the kitchen, most likely making dinner for Archelous, Connor, Cain and herself. She's humming and singing as she works. I like seeing that but I suddenly realize that I am not looking at Anwen from her point of view into something reflective, I'm outside the house in another perspective… someone is watching her. I feel a shiver go down my back as I note that I'm currently in a tree and suddenly I see a bow come into view and an arrow is pointed straight at Anwen. If I had any say as to what happens next I would tackle this guy out of the tree and make sure he wouldn't go after Anwen… that's wishful thinking though. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to.

The arrow is pointed at Anwen and the man seems to be contemplating as to when would be a good time to shoot; he's watching as Anwen just put whatever she was making on the stove and I'm captivated by her appearance. It's weird how much she looks like me; you would think I would be used to this by now but I'm not. I can see how I got the hair and height out of the Chambers side of the family now. I feel sad though, as though I can't compare to her. She acts like me how she'll usually keep her problems to herself but she keeps those emotions hidden better than I ever could. Maybe that's why I feel my heart twist when I see her smile in a situation like this. I know in a few minutes she won't be smiling or "happy" for too much longer. I hate being an observer.

I watch as the guy fires the arrow at Anwen and I see the window break on impact; shards of glass shine as the sunlight reflects off it and I see Anwen step back just in time to avoid the arrow all together. How the heck did she do that? I'll give her credit for having good reflexes. Her eyes are wide with shock and the next thing I see is something glimmering in her hand as she runs outside. The man is still hidden by the leaves and Anwen seems really confused despite the fact that she has… is that a knife in her hands? No wonder why the kitchen is… nope. I'm not going there with that. It's bad enough that I have something like that stuck in my head. Thanks Hunter. Thank you so much for getting that stuck in my head.

Anwen is staring all around, even at the tree that the mercenary is sitting in with another arrow pointed at her; it really makes me frustrated that there isn't anything that I can do. I'm startled by how my perspective changes and it's as though I'm on the sidelines to a soccer game. Anwen is still wielding the knife in her hands and no one is making any sudden movements. I have a feeling that Anwen already knows where this mercenary is but she's on edge, she's not willing to make a mistake that might result with her losing her life or becoming injured. Then she would have to be the one to explain to Archelous why that occurred.

Before anything can happen between the two killers, Connor walks towards Anwen with concern plastered on his face. I swear that concerned look is starting to get annoying. He looks even more worried by the knife that's in my… Anwen's hand.

"Anwen… is something wrong?"

She nods and points at the broken remains of the window.

"Someone shot at me with an arrow," she briefly explains. She then frowns, "Unfortunately I don't know where it came from. I think it came from a tree. I was scared that maybe it wasn't an accident so I grabbed a knife and came out to investigate."

"Do you want me to have a look around? Maybe I can find the person who shot the arrow."

Anwen looks up at Connor with a look that I can relate with; it's the same look I have when I try to convince someone to kill a spider for me because I'm too scared to do it myself. There's some fear in her eyes, not enough for it to amount to a phobia, but the fear is still there. Connor doesn't even need to be asked, he smiles.

"Go back inside, I'll have a look around," he says. "If I find someone I'll let you know…"

My ancestor can only hand him the knife, "Mind getting rid of him? It scares me to think that someone would go after Archelous and you… even if you two weren't here."

Connor accepts the knife and sighs, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

Anwen smiles and starts to turn away when the arrow finally fires towards her. Of course she doesn't expect it and is taken by complete surprise when Connor tackles her to the ground. The arrow misses by mere inches but they're both unharmed. Anwen is blushing profusely and I have to laugh at that. I don't think I've seen her express embarrassment like that before. Connor turns his head towards the tree and he whispers, "Move."

He rushes towards the tree and Anwen scrambles to get up and runs. She slams the door when she reaches the house; she immediately runs to the kitchen and crouches so she can observe the tree but so the mercenary doesn't have a clear view of her. I hear something crack and something heavy slam into the soft earth. Anwen pokes her head above the counter and sees Connor pinning the mercenary down though from my point of view that archer is about as good as dead. He isn't struggling at all and it makes me wonder how he isn't trying to escape Connor's grasp.

"L-Let me go," the archer says quickly. "I-I'll leave h-here."

That voice is definitely familiar but I can't decide where I've heard that voice from. It's a deep voice that's almost melodic but it's filled with pure fear. Maybe that's why I can't tell where I've heard that voice. I walk towards the guy, feeling safe that Connor tackled him… wait. Not me, Anwen. Am I ever going to get it right again? She looks down at the man and we're both shocked to see a kid maybe about fourteen on the ground.

"Who are you?" Anwen asks as she kneels down on the ground beside him.

"… Ciaran... but call me Ryan."

"What were you doing?"

Ryan looks at Connor, "Can you get off me? Take my weapons if you have to."

Connor rolls his eyes and moves off him and takes his quiver and bow away from him. He checks Ryan over again and retrieves a knife. He nods, "He's unarmed."

Anwen smiles, "Thank you. Now back to my question."

"To be honest if I told you I think your buddy here would kill me."

"Well if you don't you'll probably wind up dead anyways. I don't like sneak attacks," Connor replies as he crosses his arms.

Ryan frowns, "… I was sent here on the impression that there was a rouge agent of Templar here. And I thought I found her."

I feel my heart rate rise uncontrollably and the look in Anwen's eyes is startling as she appears as nervous as I feel now. She shakes her head, "A rouge Templar?"

"I heard that if I killed her then I would be rewarded greatly for her death… but… you don't seem to be her. He described her as being ruthless and deadly. You hardly look lethal."

Anwen tilts her head and looks at Connor, "Do you think we should believe him?"

"... I don't trust him but for now I think we can."

Ryan looks relieved and it's this moment where his appearance strikes me as familiar. His hair is short to the point it only goes a little past his ears and it's dirty blond hair; his skin is pale, a little paler than Anwen herself is; but the thing that strikes me as odd are his eyes. Anwen leans in and gazes into them. They're blue eyes that are speckled with brown and appear slightly darker than they should be.

"So who told you about this… bounty?"

"I'm not a snitch," he declares defiantly.

"On second thought, never mind. Come inside, I still have more questions to ask you," Anwen says as she walks inside.

Ryan looks up at Connor and frowns, "The feelings of dislike are mutual here."

"Get going."

"Make me."

Connor raises an eyebrow and laughs as he lifts Ryan with no effort. Apparently he doesn't weigh that much. The archer struggles and yelps as he's tossed inside. Connor smirks and follows Ryan inside and closes the door.

XXX

Before I can process what happens next the usual white light is bright red again and in the distance there's the sound of a gun firing. I wonder if it's a memory trying to resurface or maybe it's just a dream intertwining with my memories. I don't know… but it's unsettling nonetheless. I listen to the sound for what seems like a long time then the world around me turns dark, the sound becoming more prominent as everything else fades into the background.

* * *

**So after a long while here's chapter 11. I'm sorry that this chapter is a late but college is distracting... plus I have this thing called homework and friends that I pay attention to.**

**If you don't know what stories I'm going to recommend please look back at the previous chapters. If you haven't checked them out yet then I suggest you do.**

**Until next time... see ya.**


End file.
